Civilian with Ninja
by KimiTien
Summary: InoXKankuro. Ino's getting a house with a yard, shes a jounin that works with K.I.T. Forse. It's to bad that her first mission doesnt go as plan leaving her with a little girl and an annoying puppet master who loves to fight her. Merry Christmas to her!
1. Mission, Christmas, being mom

**Ok before anyone questions me about this; this was going to be a christmas oneshot between Ino and Neji. Funny how things change huh? I dont know why the girl popped in my head but she did and it goes with my story that came to me. I'm trying to get all this bunnies out of my head so i can think clearly on my other works. So yeah.**

**Everyone is 9 years older than the shippuuden k? so if they were 30 thier 39. 15 is either 24 or 25 depending on wheres one's b-day and all. So this starts ahh... three or two days away from chritsmas so its safe to say 25 for rookie 9. **

**Well ahh... this sort of didnt want to stop. reason why its so long. I try to stop a chapter at 15 pages so theres not a lot to read but still there but this kept going and i couldnt think of a place to stop at. lol. sooo 20 pages later i saw a good stopping point and did so. so now am working on the second chapter to get the ball rolling than on to my other works to post all them for you all. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**-Felina**

* * *

Civilian with Ninja

Chapter One: Mission, Christmas, Being Mom.

Ino tapped her pen against the paperwork sitting inside the Jounin office. Why she was there? Well she got back from a mission that should have took longer than it did but her team finished it early. So she made it for Christmas. But the problem was she had given her parents a tripped to Suna's new beach report for the holiday so they wouldn't be left at home. Hinata and Tenten were all over at the Uchiha compound getting ready for a family get together with Sasuke and his young bride, Sakura. Most likely Neji and Naruto are over there, Neji being with Tenten and Naruto being best friend of both Uchiha with his soon to be wife, Hinata. Lee probably went with his teammates or because he and Sakura were friends.

Sakura didn't know Ino was back or she would have asked her to join, even if Ino said no. Ino didn't want to be stuck alone while the couples did couple things. Well she wouldn't be alone but she didn't want to get stuck hearing about some mission or training from Lee. Chouji said she could come back home with him but she knew his wife and newborn was waiting for him and his mother would complain Ino was to skinny and would try to put to much food on Ino. Shikamaru wasn't on the mission. His family – Temari as well – went to Suna to visit with their extend family there and wouldn't be back till for another week or so. Sai was Sai… He was on this last mission and sat in the next chair, doing something in his notepad. She watched him from the corner of her eye. He already finished his report but had to wait till she finished hers so they could pass it in at the same time.

Ino stopped tapping when she saw the little bundle move in the corner, lying on the only couch inside the room 12 as Sai stopped drawing and looked up as well. Room 12 is one of the only rooms that had a couch, which was why they picked it for the kid. Just a little girl that was in the area they were attacking. Why did they bring the little mute girl back with them?

The guys they were killing ran inside their house and Ino's team thinking the town was deserted a while back; attacking the house, causing it to fall down around the men before Sai moved his beasts into the rumble and finished them off. When the group went to check they found her covered by her parents' bodies, which had pieces of their house through them. How everything missed the girl, they don't know but the girl had luck, a lot of luck. She was scared, dirty and had some cuts on her but she was alive and they made her an orphan. Two out of three wanted to bring her along a child looking no more than five or six couldn't live alone like that. So Ino, Chouji, and a indifferent Sai brought the nameless girl with them back to Konoha. They brought the girl to the hospital first but when Ino tried to leave the little thing started fussing after having Ino carried her and feed her the nurses said to just stay. Well she did than took the girl to the Jounin office where Sai stood waiting for her.

Ino thought of bring the girl to a housing place for girls her age but she would get the mental picture of her under her parents. Ino couldn't leave her alone. Sighing Ino turned back to the paper and began to write everything done. She really didn't want too, it was her first time leading and was her call to attack the building instead of going inside where the other guys could set traps for them all. Her fault that it happen the way it did. Tsunade would see it that way at least and most likely tell her to find a good home for the girl while Ino took care of her after yelling about not checking for life inside of the house which they all did but with civilians it was hard to tell when ninjas were near by them. Civilians unlike ninjas not work on their charka while ninjas work on theirs and can drown out the feelings of civilians' charka being near by or in the same room.

Sai just gave her look as she wrote before going back to his drawing. He was there because they wanted to see if Ino could handle being a leader and handle Jounin missions. Ino guessed she didn't do so well.

"Sai?"

"Hm?" Sai hummed out glancing up at her hushed tone.

"Be honesty… Did I do well on this mission? Does a thing like this happen?"

Sai placed his notepad down before grabbing his report and passed it to her. "I will be telling Tsunade you did well with what you had to go on and had to make the choice between what we did or costing someone's life or bring a lot of trouble for us. Chouji with his fighting style would need room to do them; he wouldn't be allowed to do much inside of a house without it falling down around us. Yours are for spying but you do know how to fight one on one but against stronger ninjas you would lose." Sai said as Ino took his report and read what he was saying. "As for myself I use ink and can fight one on one but again with small space some of my art would not be any help. And if we did go in we would notice right away the small family causing more of a problem. Not to mention the Shinobazu knew it and that was why they took to the house knowing they could attack us as we came in or used the family to keep us from attacking with everything, leaving our minds to worry about the civilians." Ino gave the report back with a sigh. Sai glance to the child who rolled slightly so her face was facing them again, wrapped up tight with Ino's cloak. "You made the right choice even if we knew the family was in there. If we had gotten killed the ninja would have killed them anyways. As for your other question it sometimes does. Sometimes you even know their there but you have to choice between your comrades' life's and the mission or the people who are being used against you. Don't go for ANBU if you can't handle this." Sai finished picking up his notepad and continued with his drawings.

"Arent you going to your team's get together?" Ino asked after another few minutes of silence.

"I was invited."

"Than go ahead. I'll finish up and bring both scrolls to Tsunade."

"And the child?"

"Guess I'll have company for the holiday." Ino said sighing, finishing the rest of the report.

"You're going to take the girl in?" Sai asked as he placed his things in his bag. Sai after being around them all has gotten as normal as ninjas can be without being crazy in their terms. Ino smiled thinking of the big differences between civilians and ninjas, small things like ninjas seem crazy to civilians while people who were in the Akatsuki and other little groups are crazy in ninja terms. What would that make them in civilian terms?

"For now yes. I know Tsunade is going to pin her on me anyways so meant as well. Go have fun Sai." Ino said picking up the scrolls and placing them inside her own bag as he walked out. She gently picked the girl up without waking her and brought her outside. The girls face hidden under the cloaks hood with everything else as Ino made her way to the Hokage Tower, not minding the chilly wind or small flakes of snow falling around her.

At 25 Ino is a newly appointed Jounin, not because she wasn't skilled enough; no. She didn't want to become one for awhile. She was happy with her Chunin rank, living with her parents while saving her money to buy a nice house to live in that wasn't to far from home but far enough to give her space of her own, where she would have a yard to have a garden and a place to have outside parties with friends or where her children could play or even to add on to the house if she needed more room. She didn't want to rent because that would mean she couldn't change the place around or add rooms on unless she got the ok from the landlord. She had found the perfect house that had a big yard and the owners were moving to live in Suna where they could be closer to their grandchildren. The old couple was nice enough to keep the house off the market for her and said that when they move, she could have the place and they don't move for another week after Christmas when their family could come in and help them. It was more than ok with her, she could wait for the house.

Out of all the young ninja in her group she was the only one living with their parents still. Hinata and Naruto keep to the Hyuuga compound while Hinata trained her younger sister to lead the clan so when Naruto became Hokage they could live the compound. Sakura of course was with her husband in the Uchiha compound about to pop out a kid. Shikamaru lived inside his families' compound but had his own place with Temari. Chouji had his wife and new baby living with him next to his parents' house while Shino just got his parents old house while they took Shibi, Shino's dad, mothers house which worked well for all three of them because Kiba let it slip out that his parents were still very active with each other and Shino had found them afew times. Though he let them take everything from the house because of their active life and replaced everything besides the main house wasn't lived in since his grandmother deaths so they thought that the clan leaders should be inside of it now.

Kiba had his own apartment somewhere in his clan's walls. Shino says he does have his own place and it looks like he lets the dogs have their way with it. Ino wouldn't put it pass the Inuzuka.

Lee, Tenten, and Neji had their own places in the village. Neji was allowed to move out of the compound after Hinata took over for her father, which made a happy Hyuuga. Also all the branch members got their seals either removed completely or deactivate though most branch members kept to the way of protectors. The older members of the main branch thought it was stupid and foolish of Hinata to do so.

Ino smiled remembering that day well. Hinata had asked for everyone's help to stand behind her with it and so the entire rookie nine and team Gai came and backed her up on it.

_"You can either step aside, letting me do this for my clan or you can face me and my friends because either way I will free my family members from this seal!" Hinata said standing proudly with her sister and boyfriend just behind her while everyone else formed a line behind them, waiting for the word._

_Hiashi stood between the groups but not in the line of fire should it fall to it. He had just gave power to his heiress and got told that she was going to free the branch members even if she had to fight the main branch. He had stood by and watched her take Neji from the seal first and followed them outside to see the young ninja's of the Leaf staring down the main branch members, willing them to tell them off. It was an eye opener for him to see his heir- no clan leader walk not to the member branch but to the young ninjas and faced her clan._

_"Hiashi!__ This is way we told you that giving her the power now would not bear well for the clan! Listen to her!" An older man said pointing at his new clan leader._

_"Daughter, speak with me." Hiashi said and watched as one came but the one he wanted to speak to stayed, staring back at the glares._

_"I will speak father but I speak here." Hinata said. "I have seen some of this members use the curse on the others for just a small slip. They have become evil to family members and it is because of this and many other rules that the Hyuuga clan is weak."_

_"We are not weak!"_

_"Most of you that stand before me are not even ninjas! The branch members have to become ninjas to protect you! You have the same eyes as them so you could have become ninjas! And while I am Clan Leader there will be no sealing done on anyone! Now you can step aside or we will move you!" Hinata said with the tone that leaders had. Final, no argument allowed tone. Hiashi had smiled that day as he joined his daughter._

_"Hiashi!"_

_"I will help my Clan Leader." Hiashi said placing a hand on __Hinata's__ shoulder, smiling down at her. "I will also follow as well…" He whispered to her so that only the ninjas on their side heard._

Ino shift the girl's weight so she could open the door before walking in. That day everything changed for that Clan. Main members either moved or was forced out of the way and held back by everyone. Naruto went and made a lot of clones and just tackled people. Hiashi helped take the seal off, as said by the clan leader. Main and Branch members were no more and moved around each other without that fear of the curse being used on them. Hinata showed her father and family members that she was strong and come lead her clan to the better and she was. The clan's doors were open for its members to leave and take housing inside the village but most stayed and took to protecting their leader even if she didn't need it. Hanabi, last time Ino spoke to Hinata, told her sister that she and Kiba were together and she didn't want to become Clan Leader, which made Hinata happy for both but it put her on the spot. So now she and Naruto have to work on that problem. Hopefully they come up with something soon. Tsunade have been getting to old to be Hokage and she was going to give Naruto the title soon just to bug the other villages. But what she really meant was 'He's been wanting this title for years and has become very strong and loves this village so much she couldn't think of better hands for the village to fall too.'

Only Ino and Kankuro of the sand were left with no one. Lee had a girlfriend in sand and she was told by Tenten that they acted alike in a lot of ways and the girl even like the color green. Though Ino wasn't looking for a boyfriend she couldn't help but know everyone else has someone. Gaara has a girlfriend who is completely opposite from him and they balance each other out. Sometimes Kankuro would joke with her about dating but they both knew it wouldn't work or at least she knew. No way in hell was she living in Suna and he wasn't leaving his brother's side. They fought all the time expect when they agree with bugging someone else but they always end up going at each other. He hated the fact she wouldn't back down and she would attack right back and she hated how he got on her nerves and treated her like a child or weak.

So that was a close book.

She slowly places the girl down on the couch in front of Shizune's desk and turn to see Shizune staring questioningly at her.

"Hey." Ino whispered when she stepped up to her desk. "The team got in awhile ago, had to finish sometimes up. Explain later but could you watch the kid? I need to speak to Tsunade."

"Yes, sure ahh… right go ahead she should be doing paperwork." Shizune said with a smile. Ino smiled back before moving her way to the double doors and knocking gently before opening them when she heard 'enter'. Ino walked in and closed the door behind her before making her way to the desk.

"Finished and here's our reports." Ino said passing them over to Tsunade who took them before reading them. Ino stood there waiting for the yelling, hoping it wouldn't wake the girl up.

"Alright you outlined you would be taking care of the girl till you find a home for her?" Tsunade said looking back up at Ino.

"Your- why aren't you yelling?" Ino blurted out before slapping her hand over her mouth. Tsunade sighed before taking a sip of her sake.

"I know how it goes on these missions and in Sai's report says there was no other way unless you faced one of your teammates dying or getting hurt badly and they would have died anyways if you all got killed. I understand you could be feeling bad about it but you already assigned yourself to taking care of the girl's future so have fun with the brat." Tsunade says waving her hand at her in dismissal. Ino stared at her before bowing awe stuck before making her way out the doors. She was so sure Tsunade was going to yell and scream at what she did.

"Must be the season…" Ino mumbled before wishing Shizune a good night picking the girl up again and walked out of the tower. Ino made her way to her home before opening the door and closing it with a sigh. She glanced down at the girl to see blue eyes staring back at her. "Hey little one." Ino said with a small smile, kneeling so the girl could stand on her own. "We're at my home, you hungry or something?" Ino asked unwrapping the girl from the cloak showing dirty clothes and bare feet. If you cut her blonde hair and cleaned her up, she would be a copy of Ino when she was a child. Maybe that's why Ino felt a pull to the girl and brought her along but whatever it was she was now the caretaker of this girl.

"We should bathe you first and get you into some new clothes. I think my mom kept some of my old clothes in the basement. Come on let's go check." Ino said standing back up and reached down so the girl could grab her hand. Ino would have gone by herself but the girl starts crying when she was around so both of them moved to the back of the house, pass the stairs leading to the bedrooms, pass the downstairs bathroom, pass the entrance to the living room and dining room. They got to the plain wooden door and opened it before Ino turned the light on as they made their way down stairs.

"Wait here, I'll be right over there, I think that's where my old stuff is." Ino said when they got to the bottom step. The girl had a small nod as she put both hands on the handrail watching as Ino moved away to the boxes in the corner. She pulled two boxes off the ones marked 'Ino' before pulling into one, finding old storybooks and toys. Ino shrugged before pulling that box to the stairs and grins at the girl.

"Go ahead and look through this one it has books and toys." Ino said before going back to the boxes leaving the girl staring at the open one she put in front of her. Ino found some old pictures she did and nearly tore them apart but knew her parents would want to keep them as parents liked to do. She also found some photo albums of when she was a baby going all the way up to when she became a Chunin. Her mother loved to take pictures.

Finally she found a smaller box behind everything else that had some baby clothes that her parents wanted to keep as keepsakes for her to use when she had kids plus some dresses that she wore and wanted to keep. She took the plainer but comfortable ones out the rest were to fancy to wear for normal use.

"So this is moms 'special secret hiding place' huh? A wooden box in a corner of our basement…" Ino wondered out loud before turning back to see the girl holding a white teddy bear to her chest. "Hey you don't mind dresses right?" Ino asked holding up the dresses. The girl shakes her head as Ino walked back. "Good because I don't think ma saved any shorts or pants. For bed you can just wear one of my shirts I guess and tomorrow we can buy some underwear." Ino said picking up the box after placing the dresses inside. She places the box under one arm, resting the bottom on her hip before taking the girls hand. "We need to name you. Do you have one?"

Shake of the head.

"Do you want one?"

Nod.

"Well ok let's see…" _Who doesn't name their child?_ Ino thought before thinking of some names as we walked up the stairs. Ino flipped the switch off before giving the door a kick to close it before making her way to the bathroom.

"Momo means peach!" Ino asked putting the box down and opened the bathroom door. "Hold on." Ino turned and opened the towel closet and pulled one out before shooing the girl inside while she shook her head. "Alright than, get your clothes off while I draw the water for you. Strawberry or lily?" Ino glanced back at the girl to see her shaking her head no. "Oh no I meant for bubbles and shampoo. Here point to the one you want." Ino said pulling the different scents out for her. The girl points to the pink bottle. "Alright strawberries."

Ino poured the soap in after she got the water running and not to hot as the girl stripped her clothes off. "Ok get in and I'll wash your hair." Ino said as she stood to take her Jounin vest off placing it on the toilet lid before kneeling back down after the girl got in the tub. Ino helped the girl wash her hair and gave her the facecloth to wipe the dirt off her as she did so. During the whole time Ino gave off names but got always got a 'no' after the girl found out what they meant. Finally the little girl was cleaned after the bath water got change two times. Ino made sure the girl was cleaned of all dirt and the poor thing turned into a drowned rat before she let the girl get out. Ino help dried off before wrapping one towel around her body and other that was already in the bathroom around the girls' hair.

Ino made a note to take her own shower after she got the girl sleeping again.

"Alright let's made a sandwich for you before going up to my room, you can sleep there till I move out." Ino said as they walked out of the bathroom, picking the box back up and walking the girl to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Alright this is the last name I can think of right now. Yukiko means snow child. It was snowy around where we found you. Good play huh? So what you think? Yukiko and as a nickname we can call you Yuki." Ino glances down at her 'shadow' to see a shrug. "Well it's something. Think about it and tell me tomorrow. Hope you don't mind ppj. We didn't pay anything because no one was going to be here for another week." Ino said finishing up on the sandwich before placing everything back before smiling at the girl. "Come on follow me up." She said before she took the plate and box and made her way up the stairs to her room.

Ino placed the box down near her door, letting the girl move in. "Sit at that chair there ok? Here take your sandwich while I look for a t-shirt for you." Ino said making her way to her closet letting the girl go to her desk and began to eat. Ino threw a plain white t-shirt on her bed before grabbing her brush from her own bathroom. She walked over to the girl and took her hair out of the towel and began to brush it.

"Let's see your going to need underwear, toothbrush and a hairbrush. I'll get my friend to do a check up on you as well. Shoes too, the only ones down stairs are baby shoes and they wont fit your feet. Whoops sorry dear." Ino said when she found a knot with the brush. "I'm just going to call you Yuki ok? You need a name because I can't keep calling you girl." Yuki gave a small nod, licking her fingers to get the jelly off. "Ok all done go put that shirt on while I take a shower. I'll leave the door open." Ino said pointing to both shirt and bathroom door before going to get her under bedtime clothes.

Ino took a quick shower to get the days travel off before throwing her clothes on and brushing her own hair. When she walked out Yuki sat on the floor playing with some toys with the white teddy sitting near to her. The t-shirt's short sleeves went to Yuki's elbows so Ino knew the hem went to her knees.

"You ready for bed? Ok then hop up on the bed." Ino said turning the bathroom light off before walking over to the main light and shutting that one off too. She quickly turned the lamp on when Yuki made a small sound. "It's ok… I'll leave this one on ok?"

Ino went over and pulled the covers down and help Yuki up on the bed and watched as she dragged the teddy bear with her to the other side of the bed before Ino lied down and pulled the covers up. Since they took Yuki the girl had slept with Ino in her sleeping bag so this wasn't anything new for them. And if Ino was honesty with herself, she found the little Yuki cute when not crying or dirty. The way she latched on to Ino reminder her of Sakura when they were kids; she was shy so very shy. It made Ino wonder if her being mute was something because of the shyness or because she really couldn't talk. She wasn't screaming when they moved the bodies off her, just sobbing without sound.

When she was going to find out when she went to Sakura tomorrow with Yuki.

* * *

The next morning got Yuki into a red long sleeve dress that went just to her ankles and Ino in her Jounin outfit. Hers meaning the normal black pants was lined with purple while the normal black shirt was really a dark purple color. Her Jounin vest was darker green than the normal. Even if she had these colors they somehow still looked good together. Today though Ino left her vest home and took to a black jacket while she gave the girl a black leather trench coat that Ino got from Ibiki after she began his student and had her first Interrogation. They both knew she wasn't going to become an ANBU. She didn't want to take that risk but he took her and taught her everything she needed to know about the force. On the right sleeve had 'K.T.I.F.' on it with the leaf symbol, in the background of the black letters. She only wore the coat when she went to the ANBU offices where the force was confined in. Ino had wrapped Yuki in it so her legs weren't bare before picking her up and heading out.

It was Christmas Eve today and stores were going to be busy so Ino decided to go out early buy the things that Yuki really needed before buying some breakfast than to Sakura's, after all that grab some food at the store and home.

Ino sighed while looking for some socks for the weather as Yuki held on to her pant leg. She pulled plain white ones, red, and blue pairs before putting them in the basket. She moved over to shoes and told the lady what they were looking for. Than the lady that worked there took Yuki's shoe size before going and coming back with winter boots, slippers, and sandals. Ino thanked the lady as she took the items before heading back to the girl's area of the store. Ino got four pairs of underwear as well as a toothbrush and hairbrush. She saw the clothes and went over to the area as Yuki held on as Ino got into a shopping spree.

She never had to buy for a little girl before and she got lost in all the things she could get Yuki. She had her trying on pants and shorts with shirts that went with them. Sweaters in different makes and colors followed soon over the changing room door and Yuki came out modeling them for Ino's approval or dismissal.

Yuki took it all in as if she never had this before but was showing small smiles when Ino made cooing sounds or yelled out 'Ooooh how cute!'

Ino also found some nicer dresses for Yuki to wear. A velvet long sleeve red dress that had a small bow at the back with its ties hanging down to her knees, it was lined with white fuzz at the hem, neckline and end of the sleeves well the sleeves opened up from the elbow causing a widen opening at her hands. Ino loved it so much that she got matching twin bows for her hair and fancy black shoes. After all the clothes Ino had her try on mittens and got her two coats; one for winter and one for windy days, a hat and scarf that could wrap around her neck afew times.

At the end when she paid for it all she looked down at Yuki and said. "Well I guess this is merry Christmas early for you." Before they headed out, Yuki wearing her new mittens, winter coat and boots, and scarf and made their way to a restaurant and ate.

Afterwards they went to a store for some food and went back home not wanting to drag all the new things around town before heading back out to the Uchiha compound while Ino talked about Sakura and Sasuke and Yuki listened.

So they found themselves standing outside of a house while Ino knocked on the door.

"Hey Ino! Why didn't you come over last night! And is this that girl Sai told as about last night?" Sakura said hugging Ino before saying hi to the girl.

"Yeah we picked last night to call her Yuki and sorry but was sort of busy with her." Ino said as they moved inside. "I was wondering if you could give a check up on her. See if anything is wrong, you know? She doesn't speak and I wanted to know if it was a normal thing for her or not plus I want to know if she's healthy." Ino said taking hers and Yuki's coats off plus her scarf and mittens before hanging them up.

"Yeah sure want some hot coco? Sasuke and Naruto just had a snowball fight. Hinata is in the living room nursing them up." Sakura said with a smile, rubbing her belly as she walked to the kitchen. Ino brought Yuki to the living room to see Sasuke laying on the couch holding his head while Hinata knelt next to Naruto, who sat in a chair, grinning at him.

"I so won. Hey Ino!" Naruto yelled waving his arm that Hinata wasn't healing.

"Hey guys. This is Yuki she'll be staying with me for awhile. Yuki the guy on the couch is Sasuke. He's married to Sakura the lady you just met. The lady over near the loud blonde is Hinata."

"What about me?"

"He's an idiot."

"Tch. Kid my names Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said grinning madly.

"But really he's a ramen idiot…" Sasuke mumbled sitting up slowly. "Why did you use ice?"

"Because you used a jutsu and you should have dodged bas- ahhhh… loser." Naruto said catching himself from swearing in front of a kid. Ino smiled and brought Yuki to the other couch that line the other wall near the door as Sakura came in with hot coco mugs for everyone. After everyone had one and Sakura healed Sasuke's head she came over and talked with Yuki.

"Hey Yuki, my hand is going to glow ok? While it glows am going to touch you with it but believe me it doesn't hurt. I'm just going to check inside alright?" Sakura asked and waited for Yuki to nod before doing what she said she would do.

"Hey why would you need too?" Naruto asks after burning his tongue and wiggled his eye brows at Hinata who blushed in return before staring into her mug.

"Just to see if anything is wrong, idiot." Ino said before taking a sip of her own.

Sakura pulled back and smiled at Yuki. "All done and what a good girl you were! here's a piece of chocolate." Sakura said pulling a piece out of her pocket. Yuki smiled and took it. "Well nothings wrong. Maybe she in shock or just doesn't know why to use her voice yet. Give her time she'll come around." She said before walking over to Sasuke, who held her mug. She took hers before sitting as Sasuke rested his hand on her belly, rubbing slowly.

The rest of the time was spent with them talking and joking around about things that has happen when Ino was gone. Ino told them that she found a place before she left and will be moving in another the holidays. Everyone seemed happy for her. At the end Sakura and Hinata was talking about dinner and that's when Yuki pulled on Ino's sleeve.

"Oh sorry Yuki, bet you're hungry huh? Hey guys we're going to head out now. Yuki's hungry and am starting to feel hungry myself." Ino said standing up taking both their mugs, walking through the door to the kitchen with her shadow following. From the living room she heard Naruto say.

"Haha the kids like a duck!"

"Naruto that's not nice." Hinata's quiet voice said, hushing her boyfriend.

"I didn't mean it badly just saying."

"Oh Hinata have you figured out what you two are going to do with the Clan?" Ino asked coming back into the room, slapping the back of Naruto's head as she went.

"Oh yes… we're going to stay in the compound. The Hokage home is going to stay with Tsunade so it works out for everyone." Hinata said.

"But piggy you and Yuki stay and eat with us. You two are alone in your house and it is Christmas Eve plus we had the party last night but we're going to have a dinner here for everyone soon. Don't worry am not cooking!"Sakura said earning a chuckle from her husband and a kiss.

"Let's good Sakura, I'll get it." Sasuke said as a knock came.

"Well Yuki you want to stay and eat with other people?" Ino asked looking down at her 'duck' as Naruto puts it. Yuki smiles and nods but stands closer as Lee comes bouncing to the room shouting about his day, followed by Tenten who punches his shoulder making him stop. Neji came afterwards and went to Hinata and gave her a hug when she stood. Giving greetings to everyone, Ino moved around the room hugging or shaking hands while introducing Yuki to them.

Next the food came and the girls went into the kitchen or dining room to set everything up as Sai came in.

The boys stayed in the living room talking about different things. Surprisingly Yuki went to Sai and latched on to him when he walked out of the room but came running back to Ino and took hand full's of her pants as Naruto started to yell he wasn't dickless. Lee started in soon after about how Naruto and Sai scared the little girl away. Sasuke and Neji came into the dining room leaving the bickering to the others but got put to work setting the table.

With the food ready, three guys having sore heads from Sakura, everyone sat down. Yuki had to have some books so she could eat with them. Ino had to stop afew times to clean food off of her or to help her cut the turkey which got her strange looks from Sakura and Hinata but she brushed them off. The food was great, the company was cheerful and everyone seemed to have a good time just eating and talking.

But when eight o'clock rolled around Yuki started yawning so Ino told everyone good night and wrapped Yuki back up before walking out. Half way to home Ino had to carry Yuki the rest of the way and when they got home she was asleep. So Ino gently took everything off, leaving the dress and put her into bed where Yuki hugged her teddy to her chest. Smiling Ino took her clothes off and put a t-shirt on and boxers before walking back down to collect the bags with Yuki's new things. First thing she did was bring the clothes to the washer in the basement, took the tags off before throwing them inside by colors so they wouldn't bend together and started it. Next she put the rest in their sorted colors and whites off to the side before bring the hairbrush, toothbrush, and hair things to her bathroom upstairs. She opened them all and placed them where Yuki could reach them before wash the brushes and setting them to the side as well.

She went to the box and pulled the books out, putting them on the lowest shelf so Yuki could get to them before clearing out one drawer and placed the dresses that she had gotten from the basement in it. She kept the toys and stuff animals in the box but put it next to the desk. She went back down and took the shoes out of their bags and brought them to her closet for later use but kept the slippers out and placed them near the bed.

When Ino was sure everything was done and knew she had 20 more minutes before the washer was finish, she went to her desk and pulled out her banking book and put it when she made on the last mission and what she spent and was happy to see she still had enough to buy the house plus furniture for it.

Ino sighed sitting back in her chair looking at Yuki sleeping. She didn't see why people thought taking care of a kid was so hard. Yuki was an angel when they were out, sure she cling a lot but she didn't mind. Ino thought it was cute for the little girl to do it. She never had someone to depend on her so fully though. She had a cat once but the thing ran away after a year of having it but her parents had bought the food and litter for it so all she had to do was fed it and clean it when she was home. She wondered what her parents would think of Yuki. Probably fell in love and spoil the girl and be sad to see her go off to a good home. Ino, as much as she liked the girl, knew she could never keep her. She was surprise when she thought of it during supper. But she knew with her taking missions that could take her away for months at a time, she knew that Yuki could never stay with her. Not with this life.

After she buys this house and everything for it she would need more missions to keep it running. She had enough to run the house for two months but she wanted to work and save her money up for when she did decide to slow down and get a life. Besides she was only 25 and single she couldn't give much to her other than find a nice home with a nice couple, maybe civilians so Yuki doesn't have to live with a parent leaving and going all the time.

After taking the girls true parents from her it the least she could do. She could even set aside some money for her and hope Yuki forgives her in her part of it.

Ino sighed and moved to her closet again pulling out two bags for Kurenai and little Asuma Jr. Shikamaru gave her his presents for them before he left, saying to give them to the small family. She was going to be back before him and knew she would go there. Well looks like she could go tomorrow and give them the presents early than she thought. Ino brought the bags down stairs, placing them near the door before moving to the basement, placing the wet clothes in the dryer before throwing whites in and setting them.

Little Asuma looked a lot like his dad expect for the red eyes he got from his mother. He has the brown hair, thin but a lot of it. Being nine he was already in the Ninja Academy and loved when his aunt and uncles came and played with him. Ino tried to stop by every time she was home to either play with him and teach him some ninja tricks or got him away from the house so Kurenai could relax and brought him to eat or whatever he wanted to do that day. One thing they found out about him was he had a lot of energy that he ends up making everyone wonder if someone fed him candy 24-7.

Kurenai was heart broken when Asuma died but she had her team and Asuma's team of 'brats' there for her and they all helped her raise and take care of herself and the boy. Slowly she put herself together for them, the baby, and Asuma knowing he wouldn't want her that way. Even Konohamaru stopped by with his teammates and helped out. So she had a big support team.

Ino already gave presents to everyone else she just liked to wait till Christmas to give them their gifts.

By 11 o'clock had all the clothes washed and folded and put away plus she had some house work and paperwork done. She placed all the clothes they were going to wear tomorrow on the desk. Yuki was going to wear the nice red dress with white fuzz and the things that went with it while Ino will wear a red turtle neck shirt with a green Christmas vest her mother got her and a long black skirt with a small slit up the side to her knee.

Ino climbed into bed gently so she wouldn't wake Yuki and passed out soon after.

* * *

The next morning Ino gave Yuki a bath, brushed her hair while Yuki brushed her teeth before she took her shower and did the same while Yuki got into her dress. After Yuki was done dressing Ino made sure her hair was dry before place the bows in her hair and tying the bow on her dress. Yuki held up her teddy and Ino found a green ribbon and bowed the bear up as well before getting herself dressed and her hair up in a ponytail.

By noon they were fed, dressed and ready to go. During the whole time Ino told Yuki about Kurenai and Asuma. Ino took one bag while she gave Yuki the lighter before taking her hand and walking out. Ino showed Yuki the different stores and where she used to play as a child before making their way to the apartments where the small family lived. Half way there they met Shino who was going to the same place so Ino introduce him to Yuki as they went. 30 minutes later found them at Kurenais door and knocking.

"Hello? Oh hey you two! Merry Christmas!" Kurenai said greeting them and opening the door widen for them to get in. "Oh three… Who's the little girl?"

"Merry Christmas." Shino said giving his ex sensei a hug before walking in after taking his shoes off.

"This is Yuki, I'll explain later. Yuki this is that woman I was telling you about early." Ino said helping Yuki out of her coat and boots before doing the same for herself.

"Oh well Hello Yuki you have a beautiful dress." Kurenai said before chuckling as Yuki cling to Ino again, hiding behind her teddy. "And what a cute bow on the bear."

"Well hey these are for you and Jr. from me and Shikamaru." Ino said as they made their way to the living room where Shino was holding a present above Asuma who keep jumping up and down for it.

"Fine fine! I'm sorry I do want it! Please!" Asuma said after stomping his foot and crossed his arms.

Shino just put the present down before pulling out another gift and handing it to Kurenai as she sat down on the chair. "Mother sends her greetings and this jar." Shino said before pulling a jar out as well.

"Oh thanks Shino." Kurenai said as Ino flicked Asuma's ear.

"No hello to auntie Ino?"

"Ahh sorry Ino didn't see you." Asuma said turning around to give a hug to her before pulling out a board game and a book from Shino.

Ino picked Yuki up and placed her next to Shino on the couch before pulling the bags over, handing the gifts out. "Well fine don't see me, but remember to thank Shikamaru when you see him, these are from him." She said giving the presents from the lazy Nara. Before taking her gifts out and giving them out. "And these are from me and Yuki. Asuma say hi."

"Yo."

Ino sat down next to Yuki watching Asuma pull into everything before catching Kurenai's eye.

"Ahh Shino, could you watch the children?" Kurenai said placing her gifts down and standing. "I need to speak to Ino." Shino nodded and Ino pointed to where she would be for Yuki before walking after Kurenai. Ino sat in the chair nearest to the door so Yuki could still see her before telling Kurenai about the mission and why she had a little girl following her everywhere. She also told her how she was going to find a home for the girl. Ever since they have been talking Ino would come to the older Kunoichi, gossiping or asking for advice or just talking about anything that happen. The two fell into this pattern that dragged Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, and Moegi and the six when find some time to all hang out and sometimes Anko would show up with either Kurenai or Ino seeing how she worked with both girls a lot.

Soon Ino was done and glance out in the living room to see Yuki sitting on the couch with her teddy on her lap but watching the two boys playing the new board game.

"So you're going to kept her and let her get used to you than send her off?" Kurenai asked pouring some tea in the cups for them.

"You make it sound like I'm doing it to hurt her." Ino said looking back at her.

"Well it's going to happen. She already finds something in you to trust. Why not just adopt her yourself?"

"Because she'll figure out what happen back there when she's older and hate me. Plus what could I give her? I'm away on missions a lot that takes me far away for long amount of time. And when am not away am busy with K.I.T.F. doing stuff there or helping out at the families shop. I'm 25 for Christ sake!"

"I was only 30 when I had Asuma and I still go on missions and do other things."

"You really want me to keep her don't you?" Ino stated staring at Kurenai in disbelief. Kurenai just shrugs.

"Listen Ino, I know I had help, a lot of help from you kids and am very thankful for that and Asuma just loves you all and wants to be like you, follows your lead on about everything. I have been worried for you with your life. I know you got yourself a house now and will be moving in less than a week but all you do is work at the force or go on missions and when you're not doing that you're at the flower shop, here with Asuma or doing something to help everyone else. Is that really a life for someone? No one can stand that for long. Even people my age have someone to be with. So what's wrong with being with the little girl?"

"She'll hate me later. The best I can do is find her a nice family after the holidays." Ino mumbled into her cup.

"I don't think she would hate you. After all you took her in and gave her a life that wouldn't have had sitting back where she was from. You know as well as I do that she would have died after one night in the cold."

"I was thinking of another family for her…" Ino protested.

"Well I can see your already took a liking to her and she to you. No one would look down at it."

"I'm not worried if someone would or not!"

"Fine, you could still take her in or even your parents! They would love to have her since your moving out."

"I don't know…" Ino sighed before looking back in the living room to see Yuki and Asuma playing the game while Shino helped Yuki. Yuki looked up and gave a small smile before turning back to the game, moved something making Asuma groan at losing.

"Well just think about what you're doing." Kurenai said patting Ino's hand before walking out back into the living room; bring some milk for the kids and a cup of tea for Shino. Ino pulled herself together before following her and sat down on the couch to see them playing Risk, reason why Shino was still helping Yuki who was still to young to understand the point of moving the pieces around and to roll the dice. With Shino's help both won against Asuma three times before Asuma got the hang of it and started fighting back.

"I'm going to get this down so well that when I play against Shikamaru I'll bet him!" Asuma said laughing as he pushed Yuki's army back. Shino whispered something to Yuki who nodded before he laid down two sets of the cards. "Ahh no!" The boy yelled as Yuki got more pieces and had Shino set them up so it would be harder for Asuma to break through. This continued for awhile before Kurenai sat down next to Asuma and helped him till the end of the game before they moved the game to the table so everyone could sit down and play. Yuki sat next to Ino while those two played together. Shino had his own pieces while Kurenai and Asuma joined together to fight everyone else. Cookies and more milk and tea got served during the time they were there before Kurenai and Ino went in the kitchen and make some food for dinner. Kurenai already had a chicken in the oven so it was just making some mashed potatoes with corn and dinner rolls.

They pushed the game to the side so everyone could eat and talk about the day and other little things. Soon they were done and Ino took the dishes to the sink and washed them for Kurenai as they started another game. Ino brought another plate of cookies out and poured some more milk in the kids' cups and got more tea for the others before sitting down and took to helping Yuki again. A little near seven, Chouji and his family stopped by giving presents or just talking. Afterwards Kiba came and that's when Shino, Ino, and Yuki went home because the little apartment got too crowded for them. Shino walked them home, while they talked quietly about the past, telling Yuki about how Ino picked on Shino and Shino put dirt in her food one time when they were her age. Yuki took it in and smiled a lot when Ino slap Shino's arm lightly making him chuckling.

He left them at the door when Ino opened it. Ino said he could come in to have something to snack on or warm up but he told them that his family was having a get to other at 8:30 and his mother wanted him there early.

So the girls went inside, took off their outer clothes before Ino brought Yuki up to the bathroom and let her soak in the tub while Ino sat at her desk with a notepad, writing about Yuki and everything Sakura said, what she got her and a letter for Yuki when she got older telling her about what happen and where. Ino didn't want Yuki to think the wrong thing about it all when she was gets older. Of course she felt bad for it but Ino knew what she did would have been by others, at least this way Yuki could live.

Afterwards Yuki brushed her teeth, got dressed for bed and went to bed while Ino read a story. When Yuki went to sleep, Ino went and collected the clothes they wore after taking her own shower and washed them. After everything was done she left with nothing to do but think. Normal at this time her and her parents would be still up talking, eating cookies or some sort of desert. Than they would watch a show or she would head out and be a woman in a bar but she couldn't leave a six year old by herself.

It been four days since Ino found Yuki and dealt with her and Kurenai was right, she had gotten attached to the girl. How couldn't she? Yuki was shy but oh so cute and became a shadow to Ino. The girl even looked like her! Of course Ino had blonde, blonde hair where Yuki had more of an earthy blonde, like someone took yellow and rubbed some dirt in it but mixed it so well it looked beautiful. Where Ino had more of an icy blue for eyes where as in Yuki was Blue right before the sun set, that dark blue that faded into bright colors.

Ino wondered what her voice would sound like. Earthy like her hair or airy like her eyes… most likely sweet sounding like a child's voice was.

But no matter, Ino couldn't take care of the girl forever. K.I.T.F. and being a ninja and single wouldn't be right for a young girl to be raised by. It seemed Ino had to keep repeating that over and over again to her and others.

By 10 Ino climbed into bed with thoughts of what to do with the sleeping girl and went to sleep.

* * *

Three days passed like nothing and the girls did a lot, shopping for different things, opening the flower shop early. Ino showed Yuki different flowers and had Yuki on watering duties like she had when she was younger but not old enough to do much of anything else. After four hours of people coming and going making Yuki turn tail and run to Ino, Ino brought some sandwiches from the kitchen and got Yuki some toys to play with behind the counter and let the girl lose herself within her game.

By the four day Ino had to check in with Ibiki as were the rules. If Ino wasn't on a mission and was home she had to check in every few days with him. So Ino got Yuki in red pants with a white t-shirt that said 'Cutie' on the front with a duck, making sure to put her winter coat on. It was getting warmer again but still chilly in Konoha. While Ino grabbed her trench coat, slipping it on with her Jounin outfit with her headband around her neck. Ibiki didn't like her old clothes all that much which made Ino grin thinking back on it but listened anyways. As for her headband, well she didn't want to put it on her forehead yet but needed to be seen when she walked into the unmarked building that housed the force and ANBU offices.

So when the girls were dressed and in Ino's case, armed; headed out of the house and made their way to the building, telling Yuki about some things about the building. She didn't got into detail about it just told her that the building had a lot of strong ninja's there doing grown up things so she had to stay close so she wouldn't get lost or in the way because some of the grown ups were grumpy.

Ino really didn't want to bring Yuki to the ANBU area but what else could she do? Leave the girl alone?

This was her reasoning when she entered the building and went to the front desk.

"Hey Ino Yamanaka for K.I.T.F." Ino said to the man sitting behind the desk, going over the standard greeting to get checked in.

"Yamanaka?" The man said turning his chair to grab a binder as Ino nodded.

"Also with guest, Yuki age six." Ino shrugged at the man's questioningly look. "No babysitter."

"Alright, here's your pass and this is the guest pass, sign her in there." The man said passing Ino the clip on passes needed to get around the building without ANBU jumping down your throats. It wasn't bad or anything but they didn't want secrets leaked out or anything. This was ANBU and they wore marks for a reason. Ino signed Yuki in before clipping her tag on her shirt, keeping hers in her hand. Ino's worked as a key as well. First to the door leading to where only ANBU and the Force went, leading to private rooms where some ANBU left some extra gear or had cots if to tired to leave or on duty. Plus the place had rooms where they could have meetings and a small kitchen with a table if someone was hungry. Than there was another door at the end of the hallway, leading to the main floor of KIT Force. Holding cells were underground with chakra depressors. It also had small offices for main members of the force. Ibiki, Anko and Ino had one each. There were other members of course but Ino only worked with those two when in there. Besides the last guy she tried to be nice to, was way weird and loved the torture.

Ino leaded the way down the hallway to the first door before walking down the other hallway, giving a nod of greeting to a couple of ANBU coming out of some rooms before getting to the other door and opening it.

Right than she pushed Yuki's head into her coat, hiding her face from the sight of two ANBU beating one guy, who still fought back against them while another ANBU tired to put the cuffs on him. Ino moved quickly to where the offices were; that was to the side before slamming the door shut.

"Yuki sit here ok?" Ino said after reaching her door and opening it. "You need to stay in this room for me dear. Nothing will hurt you or bug ya. Here's a pencil and paper draw something for me ok?" Yuki looked up at her with scared eyes but nodded. "That's a good girl. I'll be back soon." Ino said before closing the door and locking it. Only Ibiki and Anko had keys to this office so Ino knew Yuki would be fine as long as someone didn't go ninja on the door. Ino ran back out of the office area to see Ibiki standing there over the once fighting man, yelling at the ANBU.

"I don't care if this is your first time! You should know the sleeping jutsu or binding jutsu! Don't act like damn genin!" Ibiki yelled. Ino smirked, knowing she would have said the same thing but with more swears. All three nodded before two took the man's shoulders and legs as the other went to open doors.

Ino joined Ibiki at his side taking the rear. "Checking in but be warn I got a kid in my office so I can't stick around long."

"Don't need you long. Mist ninja doing spy work near our borders, just in." Ibiki said in his rough but calm voice. Ino smirked up at him before looking ahead. He was still mad; she could feel it and hear it even if he hid it well but not so mad that heads would roll. She always felt bad for the people who got him that mad. Most of the time it was at Anko even though the two worked well together they fought liked a crazy old couple. Ino thought it was cute.

She never told them that.

"Where's Anko?" Ino asked as they made their way downstairs, dim lights to give the spooky feel to it with the sound of dripping water. It was done for the ones that were brought in awake, make them fee like their doomed.

"I don't know, probably out torturing Iruka." Ibiki said unlocking one of three rooms, leading to a dirty white wall and a metal chair. Ino chuckled while doing a mock wince.

"Poor Iruka." Ino said when Ibiki turned back around giving him her best sad look as the ANBU went pass putting the mist ninja in the chair before stepping out to wait outside the room.

"You deal with this." Ibiki pointed over his shoulder to the mist ninja before stepping outside of the room joining the ANBU to look back at her. "I'll deal with them."

"Good luck boys." Ino said to the ANBU. "I got till you're done, right?" Knowing he was just going to time her. Ibiki gave a smirk as he closed the door. "I'll be done before you do even start!" Ino challenged him, wanting to get more than a smirk or nod. But nothing came after he close the door but she knew if the ANBU wasn't there e would be shaking his head, leaning against a wall doing a countdown.

So knowing she only had a few moments with the man she went over and released him from the sleeping jutsu they put on him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty! Isn't it just a wonderful day?" Ino said cheerfully and loud, knowing he was having a headache from the jutsu. The man just glared, pulling on the shackles that kept him to the chair. "So want to tell me what you were doing on our side of the borders?"

"F...f..."

"Now no need to be rude. Either tell or I force."

* * *

20 minutes later Ibiki walked in fully knowing she was done and was right seeing the man back in the jutsu and Ino leaning against the wall looking out of place in the room. He gave her a wink before turning to the ANBU.

"All done sir and he was should a sweetie!" Ino giggled out, keeping the act of sweet and innocent up even as she spins a kunai on her finger.

"Get him to a cell, Yamanaka get your butt upstairs." Ibiki said not turning around as he marched out of the door. Ino followed passing the ANBU with a wink. They walked quietly up the stairs, across the main room before heading to Ino's office. Ino unlocked it and walked in, waving to Yuki as she went to her desk and sat down while Ibiki gave the girl a passing glance before sitting down across from Ino.

"Well nothing much you know? He was going to check out our forces, see if when was a good time to attack. I guess before the ANBU caught him he was gong to change into civilian clothes and catch a ride in the village with the people coming in." Ino said pulling out a scroll and a pen before writing down everything she learned from the man. Yuki stood up from the floor and came over with some pictures showing Ibiki who gave a smile to her and took them from her to check them out. Ino ducked her head, acting like she wasn't grinning of the sight. Ibiki to look like a hard ass and a rough guy had a weak spot. And in came in the form of kids. He didn't do much with it but always lighten up around them and them to him.

Ibiki nodded to Yuki and gave her a smile while telling her the one he liked. Yuki gave him a full, teeth showing smile before running over to her others and showing him more. Seems Yuki drew in her whole book.

Ino finished writing in the scroll and handed it to him before leaving him at the door as the two girls walked out.

"Come back in three days." Ibiki called to her before she walked out of the office area.

Ino held Yuki's hand as they walked to the front desk of the building before letting go to sign Yuki out and pass the tags back in. As she was signing them out someone sneaked their arms around her before she felt a head drop down on her shoulder but paid him no heed.

"Hello beautiful, missed me?" He purred out not losing his hold on the senbon in his mouth. From the corner of her eye she saw it move up and down as he spoke.

"Now Genma, why would I miss a prevented old man?" Ino asked giving her pass to the man behind the desk.

Genma grinned before lifting his head up to the man as well. "Hey Genma Shiranui."

"For?"

"Nothing but the fish knows."

"Shiranui." The man said taking Ino's pass and placing it back within the binder before pulling another out.

"Nothing but the fish knows? That's lame even for you." Ino said as Genma moved to lean on the desk, letting her go.

"Whatever you've seen Shizune?" Genma asked before giving a nod to the man as he took his pass.

"No I haven't. She should be at the Tower by now." Ino said kneeling down to button up Yuki's coat.

"Whoa now! Who's this little cutie?" Genma said kneeling down as well to be eye level with the girl. He took his senbon out with one hand before reaching his other out to shake. Ino nodded and Yuki shook hands with him.

"Her names Yuki, she's staying with me for awhile." Ino said as she stood back up and button her own. "You got a mission or something?"

Sighing Genma stood putting the senbon back in. "Yeah something like that." Ino nodded knowing ANBU stuff was left behind those doors. "Well catch you two things later. I got to go change." Genma said walking to the back door as Ino and Yuki made their way to the front door.

"Yeah you need to change alright!" Ino yelled at him before laughing.

"Enough out of you!"

* * *

**So there it is!**

**enjoy!**


	2. Moving and Kankuro

**Hey! Heres the second part! more to come later on... So far i like how its going. And dont worry about Ino you'll see soon why she keeps bring up Yuki and all that stuff. **

** At end could seem rushed but it was meant that way.**

**thanks for reading!**

**-Felina**

* * *

Civilian with Ninja

Chapter Two: Moving and Kankuro

After they left the building the two girls walked to a store and picked up packing supplies before going to a restaurant to get lunch where they met up with the old couple Ino was paying the house from and was told that they were almost done packing and that their family should be in tomorrow so the next day they would be gone and to come by the gates at eight in the morning of that day to collect the keys.

They all ate happily with each other and Ino told them about what she was thinking of the house and the man just smiled saying he was going to add a room or too as well but found how about the deal in Suna next to his son's place. His wife added that he's been saying he would since their son was ten. It got the table laughing as the husband tried to hush his wife about it.

Soon though, they left the couple as they went to Ino's house to start packing her stuff. Yuki was assigned to writing 'Ino', 'books', and other things like that or she helped carry small and light things to the boxes. For dinner they stopped and ate the small meal Ino made in the living room watching a movie Ino found that was funny.

Yuki laughed. Really truly laughed, during the movie; it made Ino stare open mouth at the girl before she hugged the girl to her chest. It made her day to hear that child laughed it was a huge step up from being so quiet.

Afterwards they went back to Ino's room and continued to pack before Yuki took her bath and hopped into bed with her teddy while Ino told her a story from a book. When the girl was sleeping Ino took her own bath wrote in what happen that day in the Yuki Journal before writing in her own about the day.

The next day Ino's parents came home at noon when she and Yuki were in the shop.

"There's our baby!" Her father yelled out coming from the house door that leads into the store. Ino met her parents with hugs and kisses before showing them Yuki than explaining why she had a little girl. She told them that the Hokage wanted Ino to take care of her. She knew her mother would believe it.

"Oh well she's a cutie!" Mrs. Yamanaka said smiling warmly to Yuki before heading into the kitchen to cook and bake pulling Yuki along. "Wanna bake some cookies with me sweetie?"

Inoichi stared at his daughter knowing there was more to the little story his daughter told them. He leaned back against the wall as Ino took to sitting behind the counter. "So anything else?" He didn't believe for a moment that Yuki was there because the Hokage wanted Ino to take care of the girl.

She also knew her father knew her to well and was a ninja and knew he would see that wasn't all of it.

"Dad… My last mission didn't go so well. Well it did in away; we got ninja we were sent after just while we got them… we killed her parents." Ino said and explained what really happen. Her mother wasn't a ninja and didn't like to hear her husband or little girl that she loved so much killed others. So her mother never asked about missions or the KIT Force. All she would ask is 'Have a good time?' or 'everything alright?' to which they would skin the top either it work well or it didn't. When it was just Ino and her father they spoke if it wasn't ANBU things or hush-hush things.

Inoichi, when Ino finish, stood quietly as he nods to her. "Don't worry to much dear. It does happen sometimes and Yuki was lucky to have you take her. Some ninja just leave or to another civilian village and never look back." He opened his arms and Ino fell into them, returning the hug. "She'll be fine. Are you going to be?"

"Yeah daddy I will be. Oh I get the keys tomorrow for the house!" Ino told her father happily.

"Are you sure you want to get a house now? Cant you want another 20 or 30 years?" Inoichi asked giving his daughter the wounded puppy look. Ino laughs before pulling out of his arms to close the shop down for the night.

"Yeah I'm sure daddy. It's not like you won't see me here or when I come over or you guys come over." Ino said locking the door while turning the sign over. "You two are still going to help me right?" She said smiling at him as he turned the lights off, making her way to the house door.

"I don't like it… but I'll still help." Inoichi said with a sigh, before he wailed running into the kitchen to complain to his wife about the unfairness of it all.

Ino followed after with a sigh knowing this could take awhile if he was in one of his kicks.

* * *

The next day at 7:30 in the morning Ino was out the door leaving Yuki on her mothers' aprons strings. Yuki took to her mother almost as quickly as her mother took to Yuki. But her father was a different story. Yuki would run away from him, leaving him fake crying where she left him.

"It's almost like my own girl running away from me!" he would say making the girls roll their eyes.

He says he's ok with her moving but goes and pulls a guilt trip on her. But Ino would roll her eyes while trying to keep him down or her mother tries. It was fun to watch.

Ino made it to the gate within five minutes and sat down on one bench that sat off to the side and waited. She smiled when she saw a ninja coming in or the teams that left for an early mission came by. The sun was up and the snow was gone after so much sunshine raining on it. Soon most will be the winter coats away and get back into their normal gears. Winter never lasts long in Konoha but gives enough to have snow ball fights or sown men. The people were happy with the weather. It was warm for most of the year but still gives snow so children can play.

Ino sighed and leaned back against the bench, placing her arms across the backing of it. She had everything ready. The furniture was picked out a month ago with towels, bed, dishes and kitchen things. Everything just waiting at the stores for her to pick them up. She gets the keys and she is out on her own! Ino bit her lip to keep from laughing. No need to make people think your crazy so early in the day.

Ino's eyes closed and she sat there with a grin on her face listening to the birds make their morning calls. In the distance she could hear the market welcoming the earlier birds and the patrol walking around leaving and going to their jobs or home. Ino opened one eye to see some Genin waiting before a Jounin showed up and started their briefing. She gave a smile and nod when the Jounin stood and looked her way; he nodded back before waving his team away out of the village. Eager and happy they followed the girl hopping next to her teacher most likely chatting his ear off.

He handled it well.

The sound of carts and hooves came to her ears before the sound of voices laughing. Rolling to head to the other side Ino saw the couple she was here for coming up with a child hopping side ways, waving his arms around to them. The grandson the couple would talk about. The carts were pulled behind them by ox's while some people walked next to them and around the carts. Ino saw some Sand Hitai-ate on some of the men and women and stood. Ino smiled when the older woman saw her and smiled back.

"Hello Ino dear."

"Hey, is this the grandson that I've heard so much about?" Ino asked smiling down at the boy who had puffed out his chest trying to look intimidating but Ino worked with the best and just thought it was a cute little act of a boy wanting to be a grown up. Keeping the smile on, she kneeled down slightly and put her hand out. "Hi there, my name's Ino."

He looked up at his grandmothers before frowning at Ino but put his hand out too. "Hajime."

Smiling Ino stood and shook the couple's hands as the carts moved by getting ready to make the long haul to Sunaga. "You make sure to have plenty of water ok?"

"Of course dear, that cart there has our water and food." The woman said waving to the cart the men were putting in the middle behind a wagon that would hold the couple and non ninjas so the group could go far, faster.

"Ok than."

"Well…" She dug into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys and held them for some time before letting out a breath and handed them over to Ino. "Here's the keys, three for the front door and two for the basement doors outside. Remember the basement window needs fixing the lock doesn't work and and… and." Her bottom lip was sucked into her mouth. The grandson rolled his eyes before taking the woman's hand.

"Oh grandma, don't start crying again!"

"I won't, I won't. It's just…" There was a sniffle and the woman pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped her nose. "I'm ok." She gave a shaky smile to them both before shaking Ino's hand again. "You take care dear."

"I will no worries here; you just have fun and be safe." Ino said walking the two to the carts as the woman's husband waved them over, signaling their ready to pull out. Ino shook the husband's hand as well before they climbed abroad and the group started out and Ino waited till the last cart left before turning and running to her parents' house.

Once she was inside she saw her father sitting at the dining table, pouting while Yuki and her mother were in the kitchen.

"I got my keys!" Ino said happily to them. Be sighing as her father started the questioning again and her mother telling him to quit being a brat. After they settled the man down Yuki and her mother brought out tea and sandwiches for a quick snack before Ino started moving her boxes.

First to do was to give her mother the spare key to the house so they would have. After that Ino and Yuki picked up some stuff, Yuki carrying two small bags and Ino carrying a box before they set out down the road. Ino placed the box down and smiled down at Yuki before looking down the road seeing her parents coming towards them carrying some stuff as well.

"Well here we go." Ino said before opening the door for the others before picking up her box and walking in to her new home. The place was clear of stuff that made it the couples home, their memories and life gone, voided of what made it their home leaving a house.

A house that Ino was to make a home.

She couldn't wait.

"Oh Ino, this is big just for yourself…"

"But ma I won't be alone, I got Yuki right now besides you know I love my room." Ino said placing the box down where the living room was, the others followed suit. "They can stay there for now. Come on I still got more stuff and daddy." Ino said sweetly lacing her hands together, giving the man the puppy eyes. "I'm going to need help with the heavy things."

"Oh yes dear, you don't think our little girl could carry a couch, do you?"

"I know she could." Inoichi said crossing his arms but quickly says. "But of course I will help you my princess!" smiling watching as the glaring women stopped, their faces fading from the glare to sweet smiling faces.

They worked until one in the afternoon getting boxes from one house to the other before they headed out to a restaurant for lunch where Ino saw the pineapple of black hair before yelling happily as she ran and jumped on his back.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as said man stumbled before falling on his face with a startled yelp before moaning in pain. Ino sat up on his back laughing. "Some ninja! But anyways I got some news!"

"Their putting you away?" Came a little muffled but Ino still heard it.

"Shut up, no." Grinning Ino leaned down and whispered. "I'm moving into my own house today."

"Hey Ino." Came from above them and Ino looked up to see Temari standing there holding a small bag showing they were out shopping themselves. Quickly Ino stood and wrapped Temari up in a hug. Temari gave out a laugh while hugging the younger blonde back.

"Hey Temari, when did you get back?" Ino asked after pulling away.

"Don't mind me… I'm fine." Came a grumble behind Ino.

"Yesterday; we came with the family and ninja who were here for that couple." Temari said, smiling at the two antics with each other.

"Oh! Well are you hungry? Me and my family are having lunch now before going to pick up the couch and things. Shikamaru could help on that."

"Yea sure, just place me on worker duty."

"Oh that's great because that's what we were going to do." Temari said before laughing at her boyfriends face.

"Great, we're over here." Ino said before looping her arm with Temaris' before the girls headed to where the Yamanaka's sat with Shikamaru trailing behind them mumbling about women. They sat at the restaurant for awhile, talking, eating, picking on Shikamaru. The normal happenings when they were together.

Soon the girls pushed the boys to where the couch, chairs, tables… beds. Because you never know if you would have a guest so you need a guest room and Ino was very happy she did that. She also got a new, bigger bed for herself. The girls went and picked up little things that would be needed for the house to become a home.

Once they got to the house, the boys wasn't there yet so the girls dealt with placing things away so there was room for the things the boys would bring.

It was later when the boys came did Ino and Temari went out and got the rest of the stuff leaving the men to put the stuff together, like the table and chairs, bed frames and TV set and area. Ino's mother, with Yuki's help, made sure the boys did it. There was one problem that they forgot about and Ino found about it once they got back home, carrying the last of stuff and dinner for everyone and heard it.

"So Blonde got a place, eh?"

Kankuro.

Ino's eyes narrowed, picking up her pace while Temari sighed and tried to catch up to the other blonde.

"What's he doing here?!" Ino demanded once she slammed open the door finding everyone sitting in the living room and what got Ino even madder was that Kankuro was with Yuki playing puppet with her bear.

"What a fine greeting to a guest."

"You're no guest of mine."

"Oh who's on their period?"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Watch what you say, girlie. Little person." Kankuro said pointing down at Yuki who was watching the two argue back and forth.

"Grr you… just. Ahhh!" Ino threw her hands up as she stormed to the kitchen.

"Let me talk to her." Her mother said standing up before taking the take out from Temari and stepping over the bags Ino dropped when she tossed her hands up. "Everyone just sit and relax; I'll have dinner ready soon."

The last thing she heard was her husband's voice saying. "So you do always pick on my princess like this and what right do you have to speak so freely about her… monthly visitor?!"

Sighing she walked into the kitchen to find her daughter standing at the sink with a scroll, wearing a frown.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" She asked placing the food down before touching Ino's shoulder.

"Ah ninja stuff mommy. Sensei wants me to go over something now." Ino said with a small smile as she turned, tucking the scroll in her pocket.

"But I thought you had the day off."

"Ma you know we don't really get days off; never really. Just a day that we don't have to do anything unless called in and I just was; sorry ma." Ino said hugging her mother before walking up stairs. Her mother followed till the she stood at the stairs and yelled up.

"You have too? I mean you just moved and you have company right now!"

Trust Mrs. Yamanaka to cause a seen.

"Dear what's going on here?" Mr. Yamanaka ask, hearing his wife yell and came out of the living room to the hallway.

"She's going to work!"

Ino rolled her eyes only catching what her mother says as her father kept his voice down, while she moved the boxes to the one she knew she put her jacket in but when she found it the tape was gone and so was the jacket. Glaring at the box only one person would do that because she didn't like that jacket for what it meant.

"MOTHER!!"

"Don't worry princess I have it." Her father's voice said.

"God damn it! Mother you need to stop this!" Ino said storming down the stairs to where her parents stood and took the jacket from her father while her mother huffed in the corner. Ino pulled it on wondering why her mother came thinking she could do that before flipping off Kankuro who stood at the living room entrance; he smirked.

She poofed.

* * *

Two mist ninjas this time, doing more spying.

Ino didn't get home till 10p.m. and that was after she stopped at her parents house, forgetting she didn't live there anymore before grumbling her way to her place. She only hoped someone stayed for Yuki or at least her parents took her with them. She didn't even say bye to the poor girl! She really was bad at this.

Ino unlocked her door before stepping in quietly with the door closing behind her.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Ino looked into the dining room, where Kankuro sat with some puppet parts shattered on her table while he wiped at a knife. Ino bit her lip watching him as he played with his pieces.

"Is someone else here?" She asked quietly.

"The kid's up stairs sleeping in a room; it has a sword in it, yours I guess? Temari and Shikamaru were here too but they got a scroll from the… hell what was the name." He said leaning back in the chair, staring at the ceiling. Ino knew.

"KIT Force." She said quietly taking the jacket off before placing it in the hallway closet and smiled seeing hers and Yukis boots and coats up.

"Yeah that's it. So they left after they rounded me up to sit the kid." Kankuro said finishing up on the weapon before eying the puppet arms for the one that held the weapon. Making ah sound he used his strings and pulled the arm to him before placing the knife in the slot, making sure the tip was in the poison before the handle went into the holding. Frowning because of the rust – damn water users – on it making a note to get some metal so he could make another but even when doing this he watched the blonde from the corner of his eye as she moved into the room, walking into the kitchen flicking the light on before moving onto a box. A cup and the tap on and she had some water. Rolling his eyes his fingers twitched and the arms came off the table while the body jumped up with their normal clicking sounds they made before the arm joints locked into the body.

He was surprised when she didn't say anything for awhile and grinned thinking she must have clam down to see her way. The puppet went back on the floor next to him as he crossed his arms over his chest when she came back out with two glasses.

"Thanks for watching her…" Ino said passing one of the cups to him. She couldn't be mean after he sat here with Yuki so maybe another some gulps of water he'll leave and they could go have to the fighting; she didn't really know what to say to him that doesn't start a fight with Kankuro so she settled for being quiet and giving water out.

It's free anyways.

"Thanks." Kankuro said with his 'cat ate the bird' grin taking the water. Ino's nose scrunched up before she moved back to lean against the wall, away from him. Her eyes went over everything in the room him, the puppet on his other side, the scroll that kept the puppet in, table, chairs… boxes; Her mind trying to find something to talk about.

"Why did you pull your stupid puppet on my table?"

Damn that wasn't what she was thinking…

The grin disappeared and his eyes narrowed finishing the water before placing the glass down on the table as he leaned forwards her placing his elbows on his knees. "Stupid, eh?"

Ino glared back. "Sure."

"It's not 'sure' you said it was so either it's is or isn't."

"Fine; it's stupid." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you've never seen them." Kankuro said moving his left leg a couple of inches to the left dropping his left hand between his legs.

"I just did and still seeing it."

"Sure, you saw me cleaning a knife and crow sitting next to me but I meant battle wise." Ino rolls her eyes. "He's different when fighting than just sitting here."

Ino crossed her arms with a frown. "So what you put some knifes and poisons in it and control it. I saw it back in the Chunin exams. It's no big deal."

"Yeah right just like that mind thing you did? Sorry blonde but that wasn't a great highlight of you. At least me and Crow won our fight."

"Oh shut up! The puppet is just weird and the make-up –Hey!" Ino yelled as she jumped to the right as a senbon shot out from under his chair before rolling forward to dodge crow flying at her. An hard jerk on the back of her shirt and Ino was pulled up and spun around to punch Kankuro in the face only to watch her fist pass his head because he tilt his head to the side before his other hand pushed her to face the table, meeting it with her ribs causing the air to be knocked out of her lungs. His hand slammed down on her head when she tried to pull back up.

Ino growled but stopped moving when she came face to tip with one of the puppets knifes.

"What is this about you damn bastard?!"

"Well I just got sick of hearing you bitch about it. You know if this is your way of saying thanks don't say sorry." Kankuro said before letting her go and pulling crow out of her face. Ino jumped and slammed back into the wall, facing him while glaring her hardest trying to let him know what she thought of him.

"You're an asshole! You just attacked me in my own house!" Ino yelled.

"I did not, it was just to show you a little of it."

"I knew it had damn knifes and could move!"

"Than stop picking on it, damn it!" Kankuro finally yelled back standing while hitting his fist on the table, knocking the glass over. "Do you have to nit pick about everything I do?! If it's not how I talk than it's about my puppets or my Bunraku face paint! Do you know how annoying it is to hear this non stop?!"

"Than don't wear the shit!"

"I wear it because I want too! I do this because I want too! Is that so hard for you to understand that?" Kankuro yelled before doing something with his hands and the scroll came flying at him. He sat it down on the table before placing Crow in it. "This is so pointless." He said with a sigh, deflating staring down at the scroll.

"What is?" Ino replied hotly but not yelling. His head whipped back to her before he straighten taking the scroll up. She glared back as he moved towards her. He stopped half way from her and stared. Ino quickly took everything in, watching, preparing to attack if he started again. She wasn't going to be off guard with him again. His eyes slowly soften and hers grew cautious. When up against a wall with a tall ninja – who just attacked you – standing close enough to do so again. He never gave her a reason to trust him like this.

Kankuro just stood there watching her eyes swift to the sides back to him, taking the things in. HE made her uneasy and thinking back on it – other than doing missions for and with the leaf ninjas – he didn't give her reason to do anything to him. At first it was just to pick on her, she was so easy to do it and the way she turned on him was fun too. But…

Maybe doing this for years has been too much for this game.

Temari was right…

_"Kankuro when we go there you be nice to Ino."_

_"I am nice." He said pulling his water bottle out._

_"No your not. Have you seen or listen to how you act with each other? It's bad."_

_"Your point." _

_"Her point is you should cut it out, Kankuro. When anyone says your name she glares and yells and you do that a lot too." Shikamaru butted in._

_"Whatever…"

* * *

_

_"Kankuro you stay and watch the kid."_

_"What why?"_

_"Because this could give you a chance to be nice to her… like you didn't when she came home."_

_"She started it!"_

_"Well finish it!"_

She was right; he never notice how she went on the guard with him when he was around. Even now; well she did… Kankuro sighed and rubbed his palm on his eye. "Damn."

And he walked out.

Ino stood there blinking as he walked by and heard the door closed. It was a change; him leaving so fast when she knew he could of continued with this for longer. With her back still to the wall Ino slid down till she sat next to her broken glass and spilled water. She sat there for awhile just thinking before whispering.

"What the hell?"


	3. Meet Shin and Yukio

**Thank you Shubaltz for reminding me to write on this one and i hope this works well for you!**

**Sorry for the very long wait for this chapter but i got into making a homepage for myself and had done Thier Blames while i had a block on what to write. Also am hoping to get all new chapters for all my stories as a present for all my reviewers, watchers, and for the fact i finally started the page up oh and DAarts account is at 776 so i was hoping all the chapters would be done before i hit 1000. I also want to fix up all the chapters for PBHW and add a new one to it so it wasnt soo... eh? whatever -.-; So that was my plan and i hope it doesnt brother you all to much to wait till i get these things done so i can post them all at once.**

**So in this chapter your going to meet two new people and i gave inos mom a name because it got weird just typing inos mother or the mother or older woman. lol.**

**Well enjoy!**

**-Felina**

**p.s. thanks again Shubaltz for pointing out my mistake on Yuki's name. XD

* * *

**

Civilian with Ninja

Chapter Three: Meet Shin and Yukio

Ino didn't get much sleep that night and got a rude wake up call when Yuki had gotten back into bed after a bathroom trip with cold feet. That found their way to the back of her knees. But not one to give up on sleep on a day off, Ino just grunted and moved away.

The problem? Yuki moved too.

The little girl's feet followed Ino's knees every inch they moved. Ino not truly wanting to wake up didn't notice the end of the bed till it was too late and she was falling, her whole body touching the cold floor. It about that time, when she pounced back onto the bed with a scream making Yuki give one of her own trying to get away from the tickling fingers; that she decided that the floors would be carpeted and soon.

So maybe it wasn't so much of a rude wake up but it was cold.

But after the bed's tickling match the girls went downstairs and found the left-over take out from yesterday and reheated it and ate. After that was done they took their showers and dressed before continuing with the unpacking but left the rooms that would be carpet alone. In other words they worked on the bathrooms, kitchen with the dinning room, Yuki's room and the living room. The only room that needed carpet was Ino's room.

Ino was little upset that there wasn't a lot to fill the house but for a start and two people it wasn't so bad.

It was close to noon before they left the house, Ino in a simple pair of blue jeans and white shirt that started its life in Shikamaru's closet but she raided that and took it. Yuki took to her white dress and sandals with a little pink jacket that found its way tied around her waist. Her earth kissed blonde hair was in a high pony tail like Ino's that got Ino to smile when she did it herself. They walked around for a little bit so Ino could show Yuki parts of the village and promised after they got to the carpet place got those people working on the flooring that they would go to the park that was close by.

They settled at a little stand after she picked the carpet out – ended up buying new carpet for living room and Yuki's room as well – for lunch. Ino decided after the promise park time and moving everything in those three rooms to the basement that they would go to a store and buy food because so much take out is bad for you and your wallet.

Ino took to sitting on a bench while Yuki took to the swings, slowly, always glancing back at Ino before sitting down on them.

And sat without moving.

Shaking her head, Ino stood and went over to the little girl.

"Hold the chain like this Yuki." Ino said sitting down on the swing next to her, grabbing on to the chains. Yuki followed. "Now like this." She added pushing back till she was going back and forward with Yuki following suit. They stayed on the swings for awhile before Yuki pointed to the slide and Ino waved her off and stayed sitting on the swing watching the girl climb the stairs before going down it before doing it again and again.

It was close to three before Ino called Yuki back knowing that the men who was going to do the carpeting was going to be at the house soon and she had to be there to open the door. The day seemed to go by quickly once they got back to the house and had to start moving things right away because the people that was to do the carpeting had came just as Ino was unlocking the door. Ino took to moving her weapons and ninja things first, not wanting them played with or anyone getting hurt by them, while Yuki moved the small light things before she got put in the dinning room with a coloring book and crayons so she wasn't bumped into again.

Surprisingly Ino's mother came by just as Ino was about to tell Yuki that they had to go shopping and said she would stay and watch the girl and that she got a message for her to get down to the force again but was told not to take to long there because she had to get back to own home and cook dinner for Ino's father.

Ino rolled her eyes, saying bye to Yuki and walking out. Deciding to head to the force first before shopping, she headed to the unmarked building. She did the normal greeting at the desk, getting her pass and opening the door, heading straight for the other locked door.

Ino was a bit mad about this all, she's been called down to their offices everyday she's been back now and normally she only had to go in every three days. Something wasn't right and it made Ino nervous and when she got nervous she got angry at that something or someone made her feel that way.

Though she wouldn't tell people that.

She paused at the door hearing two, no there was more people yelling inside and it didn't sound friendly with all those voices; had to be a lot of people standing in the main room. Slowly Ino unlocked and opened the door, stepping inside just as slowly so not to draw attention to her self before she knew what was going on. The first thing that hit her was the smell of copper letting her know someone was bleeding close by but from the door she couldn't see anyone hurt. She saw Anko closing out of the door that lead to the offices and went to her not wanting to go in the circle of people yet.

"Anko what's going on?" She asked once she got to the other woman.

"Ino, thank god." Anko whispered hotly with a sigh waving the scrolls around. "Those three mist ninja you talked too were missing from their cells when I went in, so I went and told ANBU to find the bastards. You know where they were?! In fucking Shin's 'care'! Their fucking dead now!"

"What?!" Shin was the man that loved torture that Ino tried to be nice too. She couldn't handle his style or him after afew hours. He gave her the spooks.

"You heard me! That idiot decided that he would 'just make sure that what they told you was true or not' his words to the T! Ibiki isn't happy and that." A wave to the circle. "Is the make of his not being happy! Hell I'm not happy! Come on!"

Now Ino knew what was going on and she was joining her mentors' side and she also knew that the people surrounding them were others in the force or the guard ANBU that was here. Seems everyone was called in and that wasn't always a good thing seeing how little over half was like Shin and thought spilling some blood wasn't wrong, little of the people were with Ibiki and Ino with not needing to spill blood and the rest was in the middle where Anko sat but some would join Ibiki's side like Anko while the rest would stand back and make sure none of their own got killed.

That was how they worked really.

But still! To take someone in after they were already worked on and in the hands of someone else only to kill them was stupid and Ino couldn't wait to give Shin a piece of her mind right next to Ibiki! Ino and Anko pushed their way into the circle before finding Ibiki and Shin in the middle with a wide gap between them and everyone else…

And one body.

"What the hell?" Ino yelled slightly seeing the dead body in the middle of the floor.

"Dumbass there was trying to get rid of it when I came back up." Anko said walking right up to Ibiki and handing him the scrolls she had, glaring at black head across from them. Ino joined them, staring at the body before snapping her eyes at Shin.

"What the hell?!" She screamed to him.

"Really need to work on your speech, girl." Shin sneered picking lint off his lab coat that had some blood stains on it.

"What the hell, you fucking retarded idiot? Better?" Ino growled out as Anko gave a laugh making Shin glare at them both.

"I see you let your girls have loose tongues, Ibiki but really in this business, that isn't all that great." Shin said making Ibiki take his eyes off the scroll for a moment, raising a brow.

"I don't see why not; it's better than killing their charges or others charges." Ibiki surprising Ino spoke calmly. "And everything they have said is true." He added. "And what business were you talking about? Murder?" He said cutting off whatever Shin was going to say.

"I haven't committed any murder." Shin spoke calmly, trying to sound like Ibiki but failing. Ibiki huffed and went back to the scrolls.

"There's a fucking body at our feet's and you say you didn't?! How stupid do you think we are?!" Anko yelled out.

"Don't answer that, idiot." Ino growled out knowing the man before them wouldn't miss a comment like that to pick on them. "Chauvinist pig." She mumbled while Anko gave her agreement with a repeat of what she said in a shout and giving Shin the middle finger.

"I am neither a Chauvinist nor a pig." Shin said with a lift to his voice, raising his chin in the air in a failing attempted to look high classed.

"Well since I've been here all I hear from your trap is girls this girls that. We have a name just as much as you do. Also you are pig and I'm not going to talk about that right now over a dead body; a person YOU killed!" Ino yelled before looking to Ibiki who sighed and rolled the scroll he was read up; tightly.

"Drop it Ino. Go away Shin, you have the rest of the day off just get out of my sight." Ibiki sighed out knowing what was coming next.

"WHAT?!" Screamed Anko and Ino as they rounded on him.

"Shin leave now and don't gloat." Ibiki said to the smirking man across from him. He got a slight bow of the head before Shin moved through the crowd. The group of people started their own ways only leaving some members of ANBU left and the three interrogators. Ibiki turned and threw the scroll at a wall once they were the only ones left and swore.

"Nothing in the rules about killing them so he got off free. He told us they tried to fight back so he had too." Ibiki said with his fist balled up at his sides.

"But that's bullshit and we know it!" Anko yelled.

Ino turned the ANBU and told them to move the body before turning back to the two.

"Yeah we know it but we don't have any proof that that happened. He did this with his normal squad and their not talking other than what Shin has told."

"Cant we bring this to the Hokage and get the rules changed? There was no reason for him to talk to those guys than kill them." Ino said. "I had already done that and if they needed more information than they should have spoken to me about it even though I put everything I got out of them into those scrolls I gave you." She added.

"He says that he went to your parent's house but no one was there when the message came in for you." Anko said with a huff. "Bullshit that."

"Anko, could you not swear in every sentence?" Ibiki asked.

"I didn't and did again in this one." Anko easily came back with.

"What do you mean my parents home? I put in the records I moved!" Ino yelled out again.

"Yeah to perfect timing with that excuse, huh; he says he didn't know that you moved out of there." Anko answered. "Ooo another one." She said to Ibiki who frowned at her.

"Shut up." He said as he walked by leaving them to follow him to his office. He went straight to his chair and sat down, already pulling files and papers around before his butt hit the sit. Anko and Ino went and stood in front of the desk watching him knock some files to the floor before pulling a clean sheet in front of him, starting to write.

"Was that the reason I was called down here?" Ino sighed out not wanting to let go of her angry for what happen but it made no sense to keep yelling at Ibiki about something that couldn't be fixed now. She'll save it for when she saw Shin again, just another thing she hated about that man.

"No you have some files on your desk that you need to do tonight." Anko said when Ibiki didn't answer, just kept writing. "Shin killing some people was just an added bonus." She added with a smile. Ino rolled her eyes before peeking at what Ibiki was writing.

"So you are going to ask her to change the rules! Great!" Ino said. "Oh hey… can I bring those files home? My mom is at my place with Yuki and she can't stay long."

"No one sees them than its fine." Ibiki told her folding the paper up and handing it to Anko. "Take this to Tsunade; I'll go deal with the new guy."

"Another spy?" Ino asked in disbelief at Mist stupidity.

"No kid, we have a new baby to our squad." Anko said taking the letter before heading to the door with the other two following. "Oh that's right. We can't call you baby anymore. Ohhh." She mocked.

"You're the only one who called me that and where is he?" Ino asked Ibiki while Anko laughed.

"Down in the cells, of course." Ibiki answered with a smirk as Ino shuddered remembering her trip down there on her first day too. Wasn't nice and she doesn't want to talk about it with anyone.

She waved to them once they got to her door and she went in, got the files that Anko told her about and got out not wanting to stay any longer there and didn't want to keep her mother waiting. She made quick work of getting out, passing the tag back in and getting out of the building taking deep breathes of clean air in stead of copper smelling air.

Tucking the files under her arm, she headed to the store keeping to her plan of getting food into her house so they didn't live off of take out. Once she got to the store she went straight for the simple and quick but filling already made foods where you any have to boil or place in the oven. She liked cooking and was ok at it but she didn't have that much time to sit around and cook over a stove to make something.

Maybe when she settled down and started a family but for now, she'll stick to the easy stuff.

She was in the store for about an hour getting snacks, simple meals, and about anything else that could be good for her and Yuki seeing how their both girls and girls like chocolates. Ino grinned pulling out her things from the cart, putting them up to be ringed up, staring at her party bag of different candies. Oh she was going to pig out with her little girl that's for sure.

It was outside and one or two blocks away from the store when her growing good mood was broken and she was tossed back into being mad as Shin came out of an alleyway, boxing her in while he sneered down at her.

"Go away Shin." Ino growled holding her three bags away from his snatching hand when it went for them.

"What's wrong, girl. Don't have the balls to speak to me now that Ibiki and that bitch aren't around for you to hide behind?" Shin pressed rudely and when she glared and turned away from him, he grabbed her arm and whipped her into the alleyway he had just exited and blocked the only path out.

"I asked you a question and you're going to answer me!" Shin threatens going for her bags again but she used the force he used to pull her there to keep going backwards, stopping only once out of his limb reach. So what if you got out of arms reach, legs reach was almost twice as long and could hurt more and this way if he came at her she could see it quicker and block it but if she could she was going to hurt him.

"I don't have to answer a damn thing you ask me you asshole! But no I don't need them around to talk to you though I don't know why anyone would!" She mocked. _But I would like it if they were here or anyone. __Hate being alone with this idiot._She thought as he gave a growl.

"You should learn how to speak to your superiors!"

"When I see one than I will but I don't!"

"I'll teach you!"

"Ha! Funny! But sorry I don't want to learn how to be a scumbag!" Ino dropped her bags and the files when he came at her in rage which made him make mistakes, like to forgot that before she went under Ibiki's wing she was under Tsunades and learned enough to do minor healing and damage like the Hokage. He went in for a kick and she ducked under it, shooting forward and landing a punch in his gut with a yell. He groaned but didn't back down as he took hold of her arm before she pulled away while pulling a senbon needle out.

Before Ino could react another hand closed around his arm that held the needle and twisted it backwards making Shin cry out in pain and shock. He got physical ripped away from her and sent into some boxes away from her.

She looked up to see Kankuro standing there watching Shin, scowling.

"You ok, Ino?" Kankuro asked. He had been walking down the street when he saw Ino coming out of the store and had thought about just walking by without saying anything still thinking about how to talk with her without their normal greetings of insults when he saw this guy jump out and threw her into the alley. He heard them yelling as he made his way to where they went and saw the flash of metal in the guys hand before he reacted to it, making him glad he didn't just went on by to meet up with Kiba and Naruto at the bar.

"I'm fine." She answers a little dazed that he was standing there and was the one who did that. It was true she didn't really need the help but she was glad that she didn't have to deal with Shin by herself anymore.

Shin pulled himself out of the boxes and off the ground, hissing. "So now you're going to hide behind someone else, what a surprise." He mocked but didn't try for another attack.

"Well she isn't hiding behind me and I've never known her to do that." Kankuro answered for her while reaching out and pulling Ino into his side for the simple fact that he didn't like this man before them and he always trust his gut feelings about people. "I happen to be in the area and saw you touch her." Ino fell into his side, leaning against him with her head turned away from Shin and in that one move Kankuro knew she trusted him even though she said she hated him and couldn't stand him she at least trust him not to let something happen to her. It made him grin with the knowledge but it widen into a smirk seeing the man shake with angry seeing that the person he was trying to hurt wasn't paying attention to him.

"And who are you? Her boyfriend?" Shin sneered.

"No am not her boyfriend, I'm just a friend who knows that if one hair on her head is damaged that there's a squad of people who would hunt down the person who did it." Kankuro said while their group of friends would do about anything for each other and if one was hurt you get the rest; a pack of wolves. Kankuro inwardly chuckled at that thought.

Shin seems to think about what Kankuro said and straighten but before he turned and left he said. "Ino, I'll see you at work." Letting her know he wasn't finished with her and with that he moved out of the alley leaving the two standing there.

Kankuro looked down at the blonde under his arm with a frown. "You work with that?" True the guy had a doctor's coat but he didn't think someone like that would be in the healing department. Maybe he was in poisons?

"Yeah." Ino answered still surprised with herself about this. She had thought of Shin and Kankuro in the same group, annoying asses that she wanted nothing to do with yet she let him touch her. She tensed and pulled away not liking the change.

Kankuro frown slightly when she pulled away but didn't say anything about it. "So does he work in the poisons department or something like that? I wouldn't want him as my doctor that's fur sure." He commented in stead.

"What?" She was lost on that, looking back at him over her shoulder as she went to her bags and picked up the papers that fell out. Shin a doctor? Ha.

"Well you're a medic and you said he worked with you so I thought…" Kankuro said moving forward picking up the piece of paper at his feet. Ino frozen for a second before putting the papers in one bag before picking them up again, knowing her eggs was gone. But she also remembered she never told him she worked for the KIT force and had seen him in the hospital afew times when she wanted some extra money. She turned with a smile, letting him keep that thought of her as a medic, its not like it was a big thing if he knew where she worked or not.

She accepted the paper he held out for her, putting it in the bag moving down and out of the alley with him following.

"Yeah that's it. So thank you but I didn't really need the help back there." Ino said sharply wanting to get back to the norm again. She was getting sick of saying thank you to him.

Kankuro's frown got deeper. "From where I was standing you did."

"You were standing behind him, I could have handled him." Ino said sniffing softly not turning around.

"Well excuse me for not seeing into the future." Kankuro says annoyed, moving to stand in front of her. "Could you say thanks without sounding like a bitch?"

"Could you get out of my way? I have food to get home and some work to do. What? Looking for more? Thank you for stepping into a tussle that I could have handled." Ino spoke quickly already feeling better that things were going back into place between them. She hated when people fell out of place in her life.

"Why are you-"

"Hey Kankuro!" They turned to see Kiba running up to them, hedropped his arm over Kankuro's shoulder. Kankuro gave Ino a look saying that this wasn't over and she smirked at him just daring him to continue. "Naruto and I were waiting for ya." Kiba gave Ino a glance and grinned. "Hey Ino." He growled out playfully.

"Hey Kiba." Ino purred out, trying not to laugh at the Inuzuka. He was too playfully for everyone else's good.

"Well it doesn't feel hot here." Kiba said moving his hand between Kankuro and her. "So I guess your fight hasn't started yet which is good. Come on, Kankuro we got Shikamaru, without your sister, waiting." He added grinning with an evil glint in his eyes, daring Kankuro to pass a good choice to rip on his soon to be brother in law.

"Well I wasn't-"

"Go easy on my teammate." Ino interrupted before Kankuro could finish as she moved by the two, knowing that Kankuro would want to talk more. "Later." She added, walking away back home.

"Why do I have the feeling I pounced into something?" Kiba commented as Kankuro and he followed Ino with their eyes till she was out of sight. Kankuro looked at his friend with a frown.

"She always liked that, right?"

"Ah, no? Ask Shikamaru or Chouji… oh better yet Sakura; those three know everything about that hellcat." Kiba said before pulling Kankuro around and headed for the bar. "Let's party!"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Ino got home and went straight for the kitchen where her mom stood in front of the sink, washing dishes. She placed the bags down on the counter and started pulling things out and either throwing them out or putting them away, while starting a pile for the papers. 

"Oh good your home."

"Yeah, thanks mom for watching her. Where is Yuki?" Ino asked throwing her eggs away with a frown.

"In the tub. What happen?" Her mother asked turning the water off and drying her hands watching her daughter throw things away.

"A disagreement. Mom how did you get that message for me from work?" Ino asked turning around to face the older woman.

"Oh, I believe it was taped to our door when we got back from our morning walk." The mother said tapping her chin lightly in thought. Ino nodded slowly, turning back around and throwing the bags away and picking up her papers, bring them to the dinning room. She went to the living room doors and smiled at the colors. The dark blue carpet seemed darker against the white walls. Her couch of the lightless blue almost white sat against the wall and the dark wood table in front. Everything was perfect now.

"Did they put everything back?" Ino asked moving down the hallway to the stairs.

"No, just the big things, they left the toys and what not's in the basement." Her mother said making Ino stop and head to the basement's door.

"Oh well, it looks great!" Ino commented stopping seeing Yuki running out in her towel and soap in her hair. She ran right into Ino's leg, hiding behind her while pointing at the bathroom door. "Ah Yuki, Hun what's wrong?" She got more pointing to the door so shrugging Ino moved Yuki to her mother before moving to the bathroom. Ino looked into the door way only to see bubbles on the floor and in the tub with water.

"Yuki, I don't see anything, are you sure you AHH!!" Ino started screamed at the wet, brown mouse that blurred by her while jumping back against the wall, kicking out. That made the other girls screamed and run down the hallway with Ino taking up the rear with another scream as the mouse followed out of the bathroom. The girls took to the dinning room's table, holding on to each other while the mouse ran under and around the table as if daring them to come down.

No one dared.

"Oh my god! That is a huge mouse!" The mother said holding Yuki close like a teddy bear while the girl tried following the mouse with her eyes, whipping her head around. Ino took to standing behind them turning in place to watch the mouse agreeing with the older woman. Ino saw the crayons still sitting on the other side of the table and made quick work of getting them.

"Here, here! I got projectiles!" Ino said standing up and pulling one colored stick out.

"Dear those are crayons."

"Their projectiles now!" Ino yelled throwing one only to miss and hit the wall. The other girls took some and started to throw them madly, scaring the mouse into the kitchen but when one tried to get off the table the mouse would run back in and that girl would scream, jumping back up on the table.

They ran out of crayons quickly.

And the mouse must have realized this because it was in the dinning room again, mocking them by sitting in front of them, chewing on some bread crumbs it found.

"Ahh this is so unfair!" Ino wailed.

"Now do you see why you should have a phone?" Ino's mother told Ino with the mother voice.

"Ume."

"Only your father may call me Ume in this family, daughter." Ume, the mother said frowning at Ino. Before Ino or Ume could say something about anything, there was a few knocks on the door that gave the girls hope and started yelling about a mouse attacking.

Inoichi came in and took sight of them on the table before following their fingers to the brown mouse staring up at him.

"Ah."

"Dad!"

"Right I got it!" The man in the house said, jumping into action by running at the mouse. He reached as he fall, grabbing the mouse by the tail and raising it above his head with a cheer from the girls. The mouse whipped around and bit him on the thumb making him yell out and drop the mouse. The mouse ran into the kitchen with Inoichi following suit holding his thumb.

"Go daddy!"

"Get it hunny!" Were the cheers he got from the table as the girls stayed put, listening to the chase with crashes and random Ahs, hey, and nos from him. Afew minutes later Inoichi came out, smiling and huffing slightly looking like he jumped in the trash can but holding a box that had scratching sounds coming from it.

The girls cheered some more getting off the table once they knew the mouse was caught.

"Way to go dad!" Ino said going for a hug but pulled back from him would she catch the smell coming off of his body. "Oh ew." The mother smiled and nodded to her husband as she caught the smell too.

"He gave one hell of a fight but I got him." Ino's dad said to them as Yuki peeked from behind Ino's leg at the box. "Why was the mouse wet?" he asked.

"I think he fell into the bath with Yuki." Ino said looking at the damages done. Mother's front was wet from holding Yuki so close, her dad smelled and looked like a trash can and some places on her wall had color on the tan wallpaper. "Do I even want to know why you smell this way?"

"Ah well… haha sort of fall into the trash." Inoichi said smiling sheepishly before coughing into his fist. "What do you want to do with this guy?" he asked holding the box – egg carton – up.

"Put it outside." Ino said.

"Oh dear, it could just get back inside or be eaten by a cat!" Ume said turning to face her daughter.

"What do you want me to do than? Kill it?" Ino asked not believing her mother would turn like that.

"Well…"

"Mother!"

"Oh I wasn't going to agree with that!" Ume said hotly crossing her arms over her chest with a stomp of her foot.

"Yeah he is pretty cute huh?" Inoichi's voice said quietly breaking the two girls silence treatment to see the mouse free and in Yuki's hands while Inoichi knelt in front of her with a kind smile. "He probably just gave you a little scare that's all, right?" Yuki nodded for both questions, giggling softly while the mouse ran around on her hands. The father looked up at Ino and she felt dread hit and fall to her feet.

"Oh daddy no!" She wailed, knowing what he was going to ask. "I don't want a mouse here!"

"But princess, Yuki likes it. You don't want her to be lonely or without a pet or friend do you?" He said pulling an Ino move that she did a lot when they found a cat or rabbit in their gardens. Ino opened and closed her mouth before pacing and muttering under her breath before finally looking at Yuki who looked like she was waiting for Ino to say no and take the mouse away. Ino knew she lost when she looked at the little girl before her and sighed, hanging her head.

"I don't have a cage…"

"I saw one in the basement!" Her father said cheerful as he stood, walking to the basement. Yuki ran over and hugged Ino's leg, letting the mouse latch on and climb up. Ino screamed and batted the mouse away running back on the table.

"Just keep it away from me!"

* * *

"…And that's how we got Satan." Ino told Sakura the next day at the hospital where the girls were doing check ups with children while Yuki gave them lollipops while sucking on hers. They had been there for the pass three hours after the girls both the house back together and cleaned the walls and got stuff for the mouse at the pet store. Yuki and Satan would run up and down the hallway or around in her room, making Ino believe the mouse was a dog in another life. 

She only had to work two more hours before she could call it a day and go home so she thought she should tell Sakura everything that has been going on since they last saw each other. Sakura mostly laughed at it all making Ino want to beat her but held it back, promising after the baby was born she and Sakura would have a fight.

"You named the mouse Satan?" Sakura asked not believing that her best friend would do that, but laughed hard when Ino nodded. She waved the next child in and asked the normal questions like 'whose this cutie?' and 'oh? And how old are you?' Ino took her clipboard and wrote down the child's height and weight and the entire things that one has to put down on their records. Sakura asked how he got the buried on his ankle and he said he fall on the steps. Ino wrote it down while Sakura passed a glowing hand over it, checking it. She gave Ino a nod letting her know it wasn't done by someone and was healing well.

Patting the kid on his head, Sakura let him go after Yuki gave him his pop.

"It can't be that bad." Sakura commented finally once the boy was on his way back to his mother who nodded her thanks.

"I swear that that mouse is evil and if it wasn't for Yuki liking the damn thing, I would have thrown it outside." Ino said quietly while Yuki went for more lollipops so she could do her job; no point in letting the girl knows Ino didn't like her new friend. They dealt with their last child appoints and went to pass in all the files they had. Afterwards Ino and Sakura got their clipboards and started doing rounds, checking on other patients.

"You know what you need?" Sakura asked closing the door to one room while Yuki went to the bathroom across from them, making the medics pause.

"Oh what is that oh wise one."

"Sex."

"Excuse me?! When did you give out that advice?" Ino said laughing, remembering when she used to tell Sakura the same thing. Of course the pink head listened to her and got her self married and pregnant.

"Since it worked." Sakura hissed out turning red, glancing down the hallways making sure no one heard them. "But really when was the last time you went out and did the deed."

"Did the deed, ahhh, can't say sex twice in one day?" Ino taunted. Sakura huffed.

"There are ears here, piggy, I didn't want people over hearing us… like Yuki?" Ino clammed down.

"Fine, fine but really, why are you telling me to 'do the deed.'" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged.

"You had always said when you were stress a 'good roll in the Sheets' got rid of it. Come on, when was the last time you went out?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know afew months ago." Ino's eyes widen. Sure she wasn't Miss pure like Sakura but she only had two, well three when Kiba wasn't dating Hinata's little sister, bedmates that she went to when life got a little out of hand and she needed a pull back to earth. And now that she thought about it those three were all hitched up with someone now too. "Wow… your right but Yuki."

"Could stay with me; I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind." Sakura said as Yuki came out, smiling, joining them once again as they walked. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I doubt that would go well. I'll ask my mom and dad to watch her. She loves my mom for some reason." Ino mumbled.

"Your mom is a nice lady." Sakura said only to wince under Ino's glaze. "She can be! Well if you do that I could come with you. Oh we can invite the girls and do a girls night out. We haven't done that for awhile."

"Yeah we sure but not tonight at least; my mom would want some notice. Maybe Friday?"

"Yeah three days sound good to me." Sakura said knocking and opening a door before they went in.

They finished working on the rounds so they moved to the break room to put their things up and to sit down. Yuki took to a corner with her coloring book and the crayons they recovered from the night before.

"Have you heard that Kiba and Hanabi broke up?" Sakura asked propping her feet up on the table, relaxing.

"No. what happen? They were so close." Ino asked surprised.

"I don't know everything but Hanabi broke it off two nights ago. I know this because Naruto was over with Sasuke yesterday asking him to go out with him, Kiba, and Kankuro to cheer him up. He's been taking it badly I guess."

"I saw him yesterday and he was acting normal."

"He's Kiba, doesn't like when people know what's brothering him. But I heard Naruto say that it was the first time he left his apartment after the break up. I saw Hanabi this morning and she was hanging off some other guys arm." Sakura shrugged. "I think she either cheated on him and than broke up with him for the other man or she found the other guy than broke up with Kiba."

"I never did like her." Ino mumbled with a frown.

"Are you just saying that because when they started dating you and he didn't get to 'hang out' anymore?"

"No. I just didn't like how she was rude to Hinata and her friends at first than everyone is told Hinata will be Head of the family and she becomes all sweet and trying to befriend us. How she and Kiba got together is a mystery to me but now she's showing her true colors again." Ino huffed crossing her arms.

"I guess your right, well time to go home!" Sakura said happily at the thought of getting back to her husband. Ino shook her head, standing and getting hers and Yuki's coats and her paperwork she did last night after her parents went home and she got the kid to sleep.

"Maybe for you but me and Yuki got to visit Ibiki." Ino said smiling down at Yuki as she gave a huge smile at his name and shook her head. He loved kids and kids seemed to love him. Yuki showed a picture she had drawn when they talked and Ino raised a brow at it. "Is that for Ibiki?" Yuki nodded. "Well am sure he'll love the green and pink six legged cat." If anything her smile got bigger as they walked out.

"She likes Ibiki?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah and don't start on him. He can pretty cool once you get to know him." Ino said defending her sensei and blunt friend. Sakura rolled her eyes but gave both girls a hug before they went their own ways. Yuki skipped next to Ino as she looked over the papers making sure they were all filled out correctly not wanting to have Ibiki or Anko yell at her later. They got to the building and did the sign in like normal before heading through the door and down the hallway. Yuki was bouncing the way there as if she couldn't wait to see her new friend and Ino couldn't wait to see how Ibiki would handle this one.

Ino opened the door to find Ibiki and Anko talking with another man in the main room and right away Ino knew he was the new member because she hadn't seen him before in the squad… and he was way to nervous to be here on a visit. Yuki ran straight to Ibiki with her sandals slapping on the ground causing the three to turn to her. Ibiki had a smile on his face before he knew it and was kneeling down to her.

Anko met Ino's eyes from across the room with a devilish grin on. Ino returned it with one of her own as she walked over to them.

"Yes that is ah… very good." She heard Ibiki said about the picture. Yuki pushed it closer to him. "For me?" He sent a glare to Anko who start to laugh but turned with that smile he had just for kids and took the picture at her nod making Yuki smile brightly. "Thank you Yuki."

"Hello sir." Ino greeted him when he stood back up, trying and failing to keep the smile off her face.

"Keep it up Yamanaka and you'll be in the cells." Ibiki threaten.

"Oh sir, a vacation? How sweet of you." Ino said smiling happily while he scowled. She knew that would get him plus it would bug the new guy.

"That place, a vacation?" The man said in disbelief making Ino snicker inside. She smiled at him and he blushed slightly at it.

"Give it a couple of weeks or months and you'll know what I'm talking about, right Anko."

"Heck right!" Anko filtered her mouth for the kid. She grinned down at Yuki who shied behind Ibiki's leg causing Anko to frown and Ibiki grin." Well… beep you kid! Damn that ain't working. What?" She asked at the glare Ibiki sent her way.

"Watch your mouth or lose it." Ibiki threaten with ice making the man twitch and Anko to put her hands up with a smirk. He turned to Ino who passed in her files. "This everything?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Meet Yukio. He'll be working under us from now on. Yukio this is Ino Yamanaka my youngest apprentice. If you need some help on something she would be the one to ask not Anko."

"Hey!" Ibiki glared over at the fuming Anko.

"Hello Yukio." Ino greeted shaking hands with him as he smiled and shook hers. "That is Yuki." Ino poked to the blonde following Ibiki away holding on to his jacket. Ino bit her tongue to keep from laughing at the sight as she turned to follow them.

"Ah right. Do you mind me asking why he said to ask you questions and not Anko?" Yukio asked her keeping up with her pace easy.

"He doesn't want another Anko running around here." Ino answered. Anko dropped her arm on her shoulders, picking her teeth with a needle.

"That's not nice, Ino. Besides why would he want another one of you?"

"Because she listens!" Ibiki called back to them before disappearing into his office with Yuki while Anko ran to him yelling. Ino watched Anko bang and pull at the door but Ibiki had sealed it. she started laughing when Yukio jumped into action after Anko yelled for him to 'get his butt down here and help her'.

Ino really loves her work and co-workers.


	4. Fun All Around

Civilian with Ninja

Chapter four: Fun all around

"I don't think this is a good idea, Ino." A young woman whispered to her blonde friend standing outside of her teammate's apartment. She wasn't feeling right with the whole plan that Ino made the day before mostly the part that held her in it. Hinata would be the first to say she was heavily nervous about all of this but there was no disagreeing with the blonde.

After all she tried, she would know.

Ino rolled her eyes going back to picking the lock knowing fully well she was being watched by large black eyes from the window; still he wasn't stopping her from doing this. "Hinata this is a great idea! The boys thought getting drunk would help but we girls know that does nothing for our friend." She frowns at the lock. "Who knew this was so hard. I so need to practice more." Ino added to herself, continuing with the annoying lock before hearing the click of it unlocking. She gave a grin over her shoulder to the nervous Hyuuga before removing the picks and opening the door only to get licked in the face from the white dog.

"Ew… Akamaru down; Wheres that owner of yours? Passed out huh." Ino guessed standing and inviting herself in the apartment followed by Hinata who closed the door behind her quietly. Ino made a bee line to the bedroom as Hinata turned on the lights and gasped at the mess that was greeting her.

Ino tipped toe to the passed out male lying on his bed like someone had just dropped him on the bed and gave up on anything else for him. She tsked afew times before poking the male on his side only to get a grunt. Grinning once more, she climbed up on the bed and started jumping on it.

"Wake up time!!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs jumping from the bed only to rip open the blinds, pouring sun light into the room before going back to jumping on the bed, acting like a kid on Christmas day. "Come on Kiba! Up, up, up! You need to get up!" She shouted again.

"Go. Away." Came the grunt as the hand patted the bed before grabbing a pillow and holding it over his head.

"You can't just sleep this day away!" Ino argued as she knelt down and began to pull the pillow away from his head.

"Can and will." Kiba mumbled out keeping a firm hold on his pillow.

There was a ten minute fight over the pillow before Kiba gave up and let go when Ino tugged making her tip backwards landing on her back with a painful grunt. Kiba snickered softly as he crawled up from the foot of his bed to the top and face planted into the last pillow there. The blonde growled as she rolled over and standing only to jump back on the bed and hit his head over and over again with the pillow she gotten.



After awhile of the pillow hitting and Kiba didn't do anything Ino gave out a huff, throwing the pillow on his head before bouncing off the bed and made her way out of the room with a "Fine!"

Kiba had thought he would have peace from the world but his plans of just sleeping off the drinking of the past two nights fall apart at the sound of:

"Get him up, Akamaru and you'll get my doggie treats you love so much."

And the traitor sold for some treats. Kiba thought as Akamaru came running in to pounce on his bed and start ripping the pillows away, licking his face before jumping down to the floor to take hold of his pants leg and tried to drag him off that way but Kiba grabbed on to the side of the bed, holding on. There was a ripping sound as his dog took a large piece of his pants off before Akamaru jumped up, placing his front paws on the other side of Kiba, whimpering.

"They were old." Kiba assured his canine friend with Ino laughing in the background; that girl was going to get it later. Akamaru gave another whimper before reaching down with his head and biting the end of the bed and pulling, flipping the bed over with Kiba. Akamaru moved quickly after he got it going while Kiba gave a surprised yelped before grunting under the bed.

"Oh my god! Kiba! Kiba are you alright?!" Ino yelled to the hand that was flopping at the side. The hand stilled for a moment before flipping her off. She pulled the bed back and pushed it back on where it should be before looking down at Kiba who was frowning up at her. "Kiba?"

"I landed on my shoes…" Kiba hissed out. Ino bit her lip before reaching down and helped the hang over ninja up with a grunt. Kiba sat at the edge of the bed holding his head between his hands.

"Well…" Ino said a minute later after Akamaru came back and licked Kiba's hands and Kiba patted his friends head. Kiba half glared up at her making her smile. "You take the shower now than eat what's Hinata is cooking out there for you while I take Akamaru out for a walk. Who knows how long hes been stuck in this dump with you."

"I don't know what your plan is but you can just take it suc-"

"OK!" Ino said loudly clapping her hands together, cutting him off. "You do what I said to do while I do what I said I'll do. Come on Akamaru!" Ino said walking out, slapping her hand against her leg. Akamaru joined her at the door barking all the way.

"Fine!" Kiba yelled out making Akamaru bark two more times before leaving through the open door.

They came back to the apartment after a thirty minute walk. Akamaru barked three times before there was a grunt from the kitchen area. He nudged Ino's leg that way before jumping on a couch while Ino moved to the kitchen to see Hinata just finishing up her plate while Kiba ate slowing. Kiba looked up with red shot eyes but at least he was out of his room.

"Did you take a shower?" Ino asked him grabbing Hinata's fork and stabs at his eggs for a bite.



"Yeah." Kiba answered scraping some eggs closer to him to keep away from the blonde brat.

"Mmm... Are you going to get dressed?" Ino pressed on after swallowing her mouth full.

"Why?" Kiba throw back popping a piece of bacon in his mouth before passing her one before she went for one, knowing she would go for the biggest piece he was saving for last.

"Thanks. Because we're going out, of course!" Ino told him as Hinata came back after cleaning her plate and the dishes she used to make the food. Kiba gave Hinata a questioning look to which she shook her head.

"I was just to make something for you to eat." Hinata informed him. "I have some things to do before tonight but I'll see you than. Bye." She said hugging him before patting Ino's arm. "Good luck." She whispered before leaving the apartment glad she didn't have to stay that much longer. She cared deeply for her teammate and friend but it was just strange being around him and her sister when they weren't together when she herself didn't know what happened between the two and that was what made her nervous.

Kiba ate the rest of his food while guarding it from Ino who kept working on his eggs or the bacon strips. Once they finished Ino took the plate and the forks into the kitchen while Kiba finished his juice while sitting next to Akamaru. Ino came out and shook her head at Kiba before waving her hand towards the bedroom.

"Go on get changed." She told Kiba.

"Why? No, never mind." Kiba sighed, leaning back. "Listen, Ino. Thanks for the food and the really rude wake up call but I don't want to go out. I just want to sleep."

"Well you should have slept last night." Ino said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well… If I do this will you leave me alone?" Kiba asked knowing full well she would just continue and go on without giving him a moments peace till he did or he snapped and right now going along with her sounds like it has less movement and yelling on both parts – well his part at least.

"As long as you have fun and don't lie about it." Ino said smiling. Kiba grunted as he stood and went into his bedroom while Ino stuck her tongue out at Akamaru who just rolled his eyes before lying back down. Huffing Ino took the glass into the kitchen before sitting in the only chair in the living room to wait. She only had to wait for five minutes before Kiba came back in with a pair of pants on with a plain t-shirt and shoes.

"Well come on, lets get this over with." Kiba said walking right pass her to the door and opening it. He waited for Ino and Akamaru before closing and locking the door. He frowned at the marks left by Ino's picking but said nothing as he followed the blonde down the stairs to where ever she wants to bring him.

"Oh cheer up, Kiba. This is all free on you." Ino told him cheerily while skipping afew steps ahead.



"Good, I didn't bring my wallet." Lie. "Wheres your clone?"

"Yuki – not clone – is hanging out with my parents for the day and night. Sakura and the girls are going to meet me at the hang out." Ino told him rubbing Akamaru's head when the dog caught up to her. "But before that you, Akamaru and me are going to the hot springs!"

"Greaat." Kiba yawned out.

"Ino, problem with this hot spring." Kiba told the grinning girl. "This is all girls' spring."

"Sure it is but when you know the owner and he has a crush on you." Ino winked. "You get to pull some great strings." She said.

"Ino still the problem of girls not wanting a guy in with them." Kiba said with a grin. Would be a mans dream to be stuck in a place like this with women all around him, wet and most of the time nude. Why wear a towel when all around you is the same sex? Lovely picture.

"Well gays are allowed in." Ino said with her own grin. She knew Kiba was going to say something so she jumped in. "Kiba you don't have to say anything just if you do… don't talk about how you like their lady parts. Oh just come on, I pulled my strings here so you better get your butt nude and in that pool." They started the walk in and Ino whispered, "Besides this is a spring mostly used by civilians and they normally don't keep track on us or our lives." She smiled at the worker and told her the story and did the work to get Kiba and Akamaru in. Akamaru was easier than Kiba even with the owner's note saying it was alright. But Ino did it and Kiba found himself sitting in the middle of the spring with some cute girls asking him questions and girl talks.

Ino and Akamaru stayed at the edge because Akamaru didn't enjoy the hot water as much as his owner and Ino just wanted to watch the show. Kiba kept looking over at her with a stupid grin on his face looking like he was holding himself back from laughing his ass off.

And who wouldn't? They got a guy and a dog into a female's hot spring and said guy was in the middle of said females.

Even better they made Hanabi out to be Kiba's ex boyfriend. That was toppings on the cake for Ino and work wonders on the girls who all seem to 'aww' or say 'you poor thing!' to him.

An hour later had the small group walking down the street with Kiba's arm over Ino's shoulder as he laughed at some of the stuff the girls told him or did that they normally wouldn't do if they knew it was a straight man they were sitting with.

"You should hook up Kakashi so he could do something like that." Kiba told her after he got his laughter under control. Ino shook her head.

"Wouldn't work; everyone knows Kakashi and knows his little thing of flesh and books." Ino said.

"You tried?"



"No. No we haven't. I barely talk to the guy but I just know it wouldn't work."

"Ok, well what's next on this list of yours?" Kiba asked.

"Well that's a surprised." Ino told him with a wink before giving him a half hug. "But believe me when I said it's not going to be just as good as putting you in a girl's only place but it still is good."

"So I don't have to play gay any more?" Kiba jokingly asked.

"Who says your acting?" Ino joked back only to get put in a headlock and her hair messed up by Kiba with Akamaru barked at her side.

The group ended up at a grassy hill side where Akamaru got Kiba into old childhood games they would do a lot like jumping through the trees trying to scare birds or to see if there was a cat or two trying to hide within them. Ino took off her tank top once dog and beast started up and looked like they weren't going to be stopping soon, leaving her in the purple bikini top and tan shorts she wore today for this.

She lay back on the grass and soaked up the sun, her plan while the boys played and so far things were going as planed. He was joking correctly and when she says correctly it was more like his normal self. If it was true that he was taking it badly than he wouldn't be joking like he has been today. She's been through a break up before with Kiba and another ex girlfriend and seen how he would take it when he finally stops and says "yes I'll stay with one girl and only that girl" and he gets himself connected to this girl like glue on wood and if that girl rips away… well lets say he's the wood and he now has a wound.

And the boys could get Kiba drunk hundred times and it would still leave that wound sitting there. There was only one way Ino knew to make a bandage for this was simple task.

First you get him joking about the girl and not just that 'haha funny' stuff that leaves everyone silent for a minute or two but a continuing laughter and joking that doesn't leave that silent. For awhile she thought he wasn't going to keep it going but it was hard not to when he was surrounding by naked girls and it worked. The second thing was just show him things and even make him do things he used to do a lot before the girl to show him he could have fun without her.

Ino was in that stage at the moment which is why she stayed out of the jumping around and goofing off. She didn't feel bad at all about getting Akamaru to work with her on this again. She did it before and the dog was more than happy to help get his friend back to normal. It hurt the huge dog that his friend was acting like that and just going through everything like a drill.

Take the random biting Kiba on the first break up. That just showed that Akamaru wasn't happy about everything that was going on and it took Hana talking to Akamaru and Kiba to make them both understand their counterparts actions. And in words Hana said that Akamaru spoke "Get over it and be normal."

Ino chuckled remembering hearing those words after hearing Akamaru's barking.

"Whats funny?"



Ino opened her eyes and looked to the left to see Kiba sitting next her while rubbing Akamaru's ears.

"Just remembering something that I heard awhile back." Ino told him as she sat up. "You guys down scaring the animals away?"

Akamaru barked happily and Kiba grinned and gave Akamaru a small playful push. "We weren't scaring them."

"Ah huh."

"Whatever." Kiba commented before falling backwards to rest as well. Akamaru walked over to the shade and laid down there and Ino just gave a half shrug before turning onto her belly to tan her back. They listened to the wind pass through the trees and the birds slowly come back from their darts away. Everything was peaceful till Akamaru gave a loud snore and Ino couldn't help but snort over sending some dirt into her face. And it was Ino's face when she sat up to clean and blow dirt off her that made Kiba laugh and wake Akamaru up from his little nap. The dog came bounding over and started licking Ino's face making the poor girl fall over and laugh.

"Damn you Akamaru! Now I got drool all over my face and who knows where that tongue has been!" Ino said jokingly.

"I do." Kiba offered but Ino raised a hand up and shook her head.

"I don't want to know either." She quickly added, wiping drool off her face. "Who's hungry? I want an late lunch before the girls and I hit the bar." She asked looking up to the already changing sky.

"You and the girls and a bar?" Kiba faked a shudder. "That's a scary thought. But food is sounding good." Akamaru gave his own answer to her question.

"Yeah." Ino said picking up her fallen shirt and cleaning the dirt and grass off it before placing it back up while she stood up. Kiba stood as well brushing off his back. "You want to come? Us girls are going to need someone to protect the males." Kiba laughed.

"Oh yeah if they tried hitting on one of you it would mean some pain for the guy." Kiba half joked. "What time are you all meeting up?" He asked walking down the hill with her to the closest food serving place near them.

"Oh ah… around 6ish. Sakura can't be out to late because Sasuke gets really protective – I call it bossy – if she does and Hinata doesn't drink much anyways and with Naruto and her working out the Hokage and Clan Leader stuff she won't be staying long. So that just leaves Tenten and Temari for the most of night." Ino informed him taking a sit outside at the table. Kiba joined her while Akamaru took to lying under their table appearing to be napping again.

"Ahh… no wonder why you asked me to join you… you three after you guys drink are pretty bad." Kiba concluded. Ino held back what she was going to say when a waiter came by and asked what they wanted. Once they ordered and the drinks came to them she answered his light barb.



"You know you love us when we're drunk together, Kiba." She purred with a grin. "So you'll come?"

"Hmm sure I guess. I'll protect the guys from you lot. Be warned though, I'm not going to be drinking a lot either. I got a mission tomorrow with Shino and Genma."

"Oh. Well with the way you were this afternoon I guess that's a good thing." Ino stated before the food came and they fell into easy conversation while they ate and fed Akamaru his meal plus some of theirs. They parted with Kiba promise to meet the girls at the bar and Ino went back to her home to take a shower and change into something more delicate to catch a guy. Kiba was way out of the question; she wasn't going to be a rebound for him and through the day with him got her thinking that them together were great but now that fling was a great friendship she wasn't about to destroy it.

Grinning Ino put on a blue dress that stopped right before her knees with thin straps to show off both her legs and shoulders. Her hair went up in a loose bun that left her bangs and some pieces in the back down; which was great because if she got to drunk she could just throw it all up in a pony tail and her shoes looked great but were cheap so if she lost one or like that one time when the girls thought their heels were evil and needed to be destroyed – she could replace them easy.

Once that was done she grabbed a light jacket and headed out to the bar and men beware.

The girls were there almost an hour before Kiba joined them at their table. The moment he came he was on guard duty for them after Sakura almost punched one guy that wouldn't take no for an answer from Ino. Ino wouldn't have done it but Sakura was closer. Kiba just shook his head at them afterwards before taking the last spot next to Tenten, listening to them joke and tell stories that for the most part got Sakura yelling to them to "shut up!" and "don't to tell those!".

Ino took to drinking double her normal amount and when asked she told them. "I'm drinking for me and Sakura! Nice of me huh?" some eye rolls and a chuckle was her answer as she tipped the glass back. Everyone stayed away from work and break up topics during the next two hours of talking, not wanting to pop the happy bubble they had made. So instead the girls decided – though Hinata seem not to like the idea – to bug Kiba as the only male there. Kiba just smiled and played along knowing how the game works for everyone at the table.

Too soon for them at least, Sasuke came and got his wife, frowning at the drunken women that where now playing a drinking game called 'asshole'. Couldn't they make or play a game without naming it after a body part much less that one? He brought it up quietly to Sakura while he got her purse and was helping her out of the booth but Sakura just smiled up at him taking one last sip out of her orange juice than with a backwards wave, the couple left.

It didn't take to long before Hinata said she should be going as well when she saw Naruto outside joking with some of the people who took to the street. The three girls left the table to hit the dance floor after saying their goodbyes and good lucks with Naruto with Hinata. It wasn't to long before Temari groaned half heartedly with a small smile.



"Poor Hinata still standing with Naruto but at least I know why." Temari spoke over the noise pulling the other two over. Ino looked over and grinned.

"Yeah looks like it was Shika's fault this time." Ino told Tenten who couldn't make out anyone outside.

"Well than." Tenten spoke loudly while giving Temari a nudge to the door throwing a wink to Ino. "Guess that means we got to be heading home too. You know how our men seem to flock together."

"Yeah yeah, thanks for the drinks!" Ino called waving them off before spinning into the arms of a man to dance with. Before she knew it she had danced to five songs so she made her way back to the table to see if Kiba joined in the fun or was waiting to leave yet. Giggling as she tipped over into the chair, Ino waved to him.

"Thought you would have left by now." Ino told Kiba as she righted herself.

"Thought you would have danced your feet off by now." Kiba answered back.

Ino propped her feet up on the table after three failed tries and wiggled her toes. "Nope still there."

Chuckling Kiba said. "Smooth." And accepted the glass that was handed to him by a brown haired man.

"Whats smooth." The man asked sitting down slowly watching Ino slip her feet back to the floor. Kiba made some humming sounds while waving one hand at her while the other held the glass to his mouth. "Hey."

"Hello." Ino chirped out waving to a waitress. "Who are you?"

The man's lip twitched but he answered with. "A … friend of sorts."

"A friend of sorts." Ino repeated nodding sagely.

"Yeah and Kiba here was going to tell me what's making him grin like an idiot." He said changing subjects and his head to look at the man in question.

"Now when does he not look like an idiot?" Ino asked giggling and picking up the napkin Kiba threw at her.

"How true." The new man said before rubbing his arm with a chuckle after Kiba punched him.

"Shut up, Kan!" Kiba grinned before both of them glanced at Ino who was giving her order to the waitress who came over.

"Well get on with it." Kan asked.

"He's gay." Ino informed him while Kiba sip and coughed up his drink.

"Who?"



Ino pointed at Kiba. Kan gave both of them a look. "Well that's what some of the girls at a local hot spring thinks." Ino added with a devil of a smile at Kiba who was turning a bit red from not laughing.

Kan finished his drink in a gulp and added three more drinks to the waitress before she left. "Ok than, now I really want to know what the hell happened since we left your place."

"She tried to pick my lock-"

"I did pick your lock."

"Jumped on my bed screaming-"

"I wasn't screaming."

"Put my own dog against me-"

"He wasn't getting up."

"My bed got flipped-"

"He wasn't getting up." Ino repeated.

"And I landed on my shoe with the bed on top of me." Kiba finished both his sentence and his drink. Kan kept looking back and forth between the two grinning friends feeling a pang at how opened Ino seemed with Kiba.

"But I got you breakfast." Ino pointed out.

"Hinata cooked my breakfast." Kiba also pointed out.

"Yeah but I got Hinata there." Kiba waved it away.

"Whatever you say, just remember you kept eating it." Ino rolled her eyes.

"A couple bites aren't a big deal Kiba. You make it sound like I ate all of it."

Kiba snorted. "Of course I knew you would be back so I pigged out when I had the chance." Kiba leaned towards Kan. "You wouldn't know it but this chick eats everything in sight."

Ino tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "How you think I get this butt and these boobs? Staving myself?" Kan laughed while Kiba tried to remind Ino about her oh so famous diets back when they were genins but she just huffed and turned her head as a show for she wasn't listening to it.

"Anyways enough about Ino's butt- not that you don't have a nice one honey." Kan quickly added with a wink which made Ino wink back and stick her tongue out at him. "What about this hot spring?" With a big "Well!" Ino broke into the tail of the day while Kiba added his two cents wroth but he mostly leaned back grinning at the two.



It was perhaps another hour or so before Kiba thumped Kan on the back after arguing with Ino about her staying there while he went home but Kan reassured Kiba than he would bring the drunken lady home once she was passed out or was ready – whatever came first – and gave Ino a quick one arm hugged around her shoulders and a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"You two seem close." Kan commented after he brought back some more drinks seeing how the waiter who replaced the waitress was on break.

"Hmm yup. We go way back to the Academy. Same class with the rest." Ino answered.

"The rest?"

"Of our group. 'Course we've had to add on to it but the main nine of us is very close." Kan looked like he was about to say something else but just then another song came on that Ino swaged too. "You dance?" She asked.

"When I feel like it." Kan answered with a shrug.

"Do you feel like it?"

Glancing to the dance floor and back to the smiling blonde, Kan grinned and held out his hand. Ino grabbed on to him and lead him into the first one which became a second and before long they've danced another five songs.

"You keep dancing like this." Kan started but clenched his jaw shut when Ino rubbed up against him again with her whole backside while looping her arms up and over his head.

"Hmm?" Ino hummed questionably while swaging side to side keeping beat with the last slow but sensual song. Kan leaned down enough to brush his lips against her ear as she moved.

"I said you keep this up and you'll leave me breaking my promise of getting you home in one piece for our friend." He told her. Ino scoffed and yanked lightly on his hair before spinning around to face him again.

"Like I would break that easily."

"Don't I know it." Kan mumbled to himself.

"Why you want to go home?" Ino teased with a wink.

"My apartment's closer." He told her after a minutes pause. Ino gave him a smile full of promises.

They left together.


End file.
